Letters To Henry
by SouthOfFerelden
Summary: Lady Pentaghast knows how important letters from home are to the Inquisitor, especially from his brother Henry. When the Inquisitor's brother is killed due to his actions, they must travel to Ostwick and uncover some secrets of the Trevelayn family and his past. A dangerous blood bond leaves the relationship in jeopardy and Lady Pentaghast questioning her future with Ashton.
1. A Letter From Henry

Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast, Seeker and 78th in line to the Nevarran Throne clutches the letter tightly in her gloved fist as she walks across the courtyard of Skyhold, her feet stamping against the frost covered ground making a crunching sound beneath her leather boots. The Seeker lets out a puff of breath into the cool air watching it turn to a cloud in front of her face as she walks, the cold in the mountains was beginning to make itself known and they were surely soon to be due more snow. Cassandra uses her free hand to pull her coat tighter around herself trying to keep warm but also not wanting to let go of the precious piece of parchment that has come into her possession. Lady Pentaghast knew this weather would make it even more difficult to reach their fortress through the mountain pass and they would need to ensure they had enough supplies for the worst weeks. They would need to rely heavily on Ravens for communication and trade would almost completely stop. Cassandra sighs, she had loved the snow as a child but ever since the fall of Haven and having to search for the Inquisitor, then Herald, in such howling weather she now preferred the more forgiving sunnier seasons. The Seeker smiles to herself as she continues on her path, she did have to admit there were some advantages to the threats of snow, all of which involved being cuddled up to her Inquisitor under a blanket and in front of a large fire.

Cassandra stamps her feet harder trying to keep the chill from her toes, all she could think about right now was getting back into the main building and allowing herself to defrost in the warmth Skyhold provided. The Seeker climbs the stone steps, taking one at a time knowing them to get slippery when it's cold. Cassandra lets out another huff into the air feeling her teeth start to chatter, she reaches her gloved hand to the door and onto the large metal handle pushing the doors open. A wave of warmth engulfs her in a hug as she steps into the Great Hall, turning to close the doors behind her again keeping the weather out of their sanctuary. Cassandra tucks the letter into the lining of her coat for safe keeping.

"Seeker" Varric smiles his greeting to her when he looks up from the job of polishing Bianca, The Seeker notices he has almost completely taken apart his beloved cross bow and has her spread out in lots of pieces on the table in front of the fire. "You look cold, would you like to sit here?" He asks with what she thinks might be a genuine sound of concern in his voice.

"Its getting cold out there" Cassandra returns his smile not wanting to appear rude and desperate to find her Inquisitor. "Bianca is looking to be in a good way though, you will have to tell me how you get the grip so polished like that" Lady Pentaghast adds seeing a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, pleased that she has noticed the hard work he has put into his bow.

"Well the secret is.." Varric begins, looking like he is about to spin her a tale that starts somewhere in Orzammar and ends up with battling Dark Spawn in the deep roads.

"I'm sorry Varric, we will have to save this for another time" The Seeker smiles at him again apologizing for cutting him off. "I really need to find Lord Trevelyan and remove these boots before I loose my toes" Cassandra laughs making Varric just nod and smile.

"Another time, Seeker" He adds with another nod, she watches him pick up the cleaning cloth from the table again to go back to his delicate work. "The Inquisitor has his head stuck in a book" The Dwarf nods his head in the direction of the back of the Great Hall "as per usual" He mumbles giving her another smile to send her on her way.

Lady Pentaghast glances in the direction that he has indicated she might find her lover, when she doesn't immediately see him she wonders where he might be hiding. Cassandra knew that unlike her, who read all the time for pleasure, her Lord Trevelyan often had his head glued to a tome or book that he thought would aid him as the Inquisitor. He spent a lot of his free time trying to gain all the knowledge and information he could, anything he thought would make him a better leader and man. The Seeker begins walking down through the Great Hall, passing by groups of visiting Nobles that appear to be being given the grand tour of the fortress by Lady Montilyet and past a selection of traders that are huddled together discussing the shift in the weather. She focuses her eyes to the door on the left that leads to their Quarters and then to the door on the right that leads to the Undercroft, still not seeing him.

"There's no one down here but Thedas' most unwanted" Lady Pentaghast looks down to the floor when she hears his voice, noticing that the Inquisitor is sat on the floor with his back pressed against the back of the Inquisitor's throne and that he must have heard someone approaching. She spots that he is sat on a large fur that with his knees drawn up close to his body "I'm busy right now," Lord Trevelyan adds still not looking up to see that it is her. Cassandra notices that he has a large book balanced on his knees that he is staring at, trying to take in all the information that he is reading.

"I would say you are far from unwanted, My Lord" Lady Pentaghast laughs when he finally looks up at her a smile spreading across his face, obviously happy to see her. "But I have to ask why you are sat behind your throne rather than on it?" She asks receiving a shrug from her lover.

"I'm not a King" The Inquisitor replies chuckling to himself as he shuffles up in the space that he sits making room for her. "Kings sit upon a throne while people kneel before them kissing his feet" Cassandra lowers herself to the floor next to him, wrapping her arms around his bicep leaning her head against his shoulder. She was instantly comforted by his warm body next to her and the soft material beneath her cheek as he draws her closer to him, she wriggles her fingers out of her gloves dropping them to the floor next to her.

"You are the Inquisitor, that is better than a King" The Seeker smiles when he leans closer to her pressing a kiss against the top of her head, he rests his head on top of hers lowering his knees along with the book. "I have never found kneeling before you to be a problem," Cassandra giggles receiving a tutting noise from him.

"So bold with your teasing me, minx" The Inquisitor chuckles when he brings his hand up to stroke her dark locks between his fingers.

"I never tease you, but would rather kiss your lips than your feet.. I have seen your feet" Cassandra laughs drawing another chuckle from the Inquisitor.

"As you wish Lady Seeker" The Inquisitor gives her a lopsided grin as he lets her lift his head, he reaches out a finger to direct her face towards his so he can lean in and press a gently kiss to her mouth.

"So bold with your public affection today" Lady Pentaghast sighs mimicking him when he pulls back from her, she could spend all day kissing this man and never get bored of the way he tastes.

"See there are advantages to hiding behind my throne, I can kiss you without being spotted" The Inquisitor flashes her a small smile again leaning down to kiss her again as if to prove his point.

"I'm sure you could have found somewhere more comfortable" The Seeker sighs looking around her to see that they are indeed mostly hidden from the rest of the Great Hall by the tall expanse of his throne. She chuckles as he reaches to slam his book closed sliding it off of his lap. "The History Of The Chantry" Cassandra reads in large gold letters on the front of the tome.

"Volume One" The Inquisitor laughs kicking it away with the heel of his boot. "I have a long way to go yet.. From memory I believe there to be 8 volumes all as page turning as this one" He adds watching as Cassandra begins shrugging her coat off of her shoulders and down her arms, he places his hands on her shoulders helping her remove her coat discarding it with her gloves.

"Haven't you read them before?" The Seeker asks raising her eyebrow slightly, she knew the Inquisitor came from a family that dedicated their lives to the Chantry and those books would be standard reading for a young Lord, she also knew that her young Lord had been the youngest son and imagined he got away with not doing a lot of things he was supposed to as a child.

"Have you?" The Inquisitor huffs trying to change the subject when Cassandra begins nodding, of course she had. Cover to cover several times, being a Seeker had been about more than just swinging a sword and she could never have been the right hand to the Divine if she didn't know the history. "Your cold" He adds when his hands come into contact with her now bare arms.

"I think its going to snow soon" Cassandra sighs when the Inquisitor wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her tighter against his body, he moves his other arm around her waist enveloping her in his warmth. The Seeker smiles to herself when he nuzzles his mouth against her hair, always willing to show his affection to her "Soon the paths will be blocked again and we will struggle to move around at any speed or in any great number," She adds tucking herself beneath his chin.

"I guess that is why I still haven't received word from Ostwick" The Inquisitor frowns slightly directing his eyes to the floor, The Seeker suddenly sits up making him drop his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot.." Cassandra says hurriedly, she reaches for her discarded coat reaching into it to retrieve the letter she had been holding onto so tightly. "This arrived for you" She adds giving him an apologetic smile noticing that he doesn't look upset at all that she'd forgotten but actually excited.

"Is it from Henry?" The Inquisitor asks sitting up straight, reaching for the letter that she holds out to him. The Seeker had of course seen the dark green ribbon tied securely around the parchment with the matching green wax seal stamped with the Trevelyan Crest. Lord Trevelyan gives her a smile when his eyes land on the seal, he'd been waiting for this for days.

"I didn't read it" Cassandra says feeling herself smile at his visible happiness. "You know I don't read anything that arrives for you" The Seeker adds watching her lover carefully untie the ribbon, slipping his nimble finger beneath the wax to break the bond.

"Leliana does" He chuckles "I wouldn't mind if you did" The Inquisitor mumbles his attention having moved from her to the parchment he holds in his palms. The Seeker sees his eyes move quickly over the words as if he is in a hurry to read the contents.

"Its private" Lady Pentaghast laughs wrapping her arm around his shoulders again, resting her chin on her arm watching him. Cassandra watches a smile tug at the corner of his mouth again when he reads something that pleases him. "It is between you and your brother, if you chose to tell me what he says that is your decision" The Seeker says again not being able to take her eyes off of him reading.

Lady Pentaghast had spent a lot of time trying to learn as much as she could about The Trevelyan's and Ostwick since she had met his family and they had made their intentions to marry known. The Seeker and Inquisitor had spent many an hour late into the night discussing their families and the lives that they had come from before they met. Cassandra's current family history didn't take as long to describe as the Inquisitor's but she was grateful that the whole Trevelyan family had been so welcoming to her.

"He asks after you," The Inquisitor smiles, turning his attention to her again. "He says he hopes to be able to join us for the wedding and plans to arrive with my parents" Lord Trevelyan adds with a grin, he looks back to the letter again. "He says that Elliot and Jack have grown.." Cassandra notices the smile fade slightly as he tries to shake the sadness she knows he feels of missing out on seeing his Nephews growing up. Her lover looked forward to the letters from home and would wait anxiously for their arrival; they would arrive always on time and always with love and well wishes from his family. The Seeker longed to have someone worrying about her from Nevarra, but there was no one.

"I know you miss them," The Seeker whispers quietly to him as he nods with a small sniff. "We should go and see them before the boys grow anymore than they already have. We will soon have our hands even more full with our wedding and the baby.." Cassandra adds when he directs his eyes to her again.

"We could do that?" The Inquisitor asks his eyes widening slightly, they both knew Ostwick was no easy journey and would take weeks to complete even before they had to cross the ocean. Cassandra remembered doing the journey well from Nevarra, which was to the West of his home the Free Marches, and was sure she hadn't imagined how far it had felt at the time.

"They are your family" Cassandra smiles catching the grin appear on his face again. "Why wait till they visit for the wedding? We could see if we could fit some Inquisition visits in along the way and then spend a few days with them. I know how much Henry means to you" The Seeker sees her lover nod again. "We could tell your parents our news together face to face.. And I want to meet him before its too late for him to warn you, not to marry me" Cassandra chuckles making her Inquisitor laugh again, he wraps his arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"My parents have told him nothing but good things" Lord Trevelyan replies placing a hand on her cheek, she feels herself flush under his thumb when he strokes her soft skin.

"Just wait until they find out I have corrupted their beautiful son and am carrying his child out of wedlock," Cassandra laughs seeing him chuckle and shake his head. "They will be horrified when we turn up asking for shared quarters so we can sleep together in sin under their roof" The Seeker whispers to him pulling a shocked face. "The scandal of it all" She giggles.

"Better the news soon, than when they arrive for our wedding and see you fit to burst" The Inquisitor laughs receiving a jab in the ribs. "I mean that in a good way Cassandra" He laughs again seeing her frown "Glowing my beautiful bride, is what I meant" He adds trying to avoid her wrath.

"I can't wait" The Seeker gives him another smile when he strokes his fingers through her hair again.

"You will love him.." The Inquisitor replies finding it hard to wipe the smile from his face. Cassandra moves her hand to his neck, rubbing her fingers against a small curl of his own hair behind his ear, that is getting too long compared to his usual short cut.

"Of course I will if he is anything like the rest of your family" The Seeker leans in to press a gentle kiss against his cheek enjoying sharing in his happiness. "If he is anything like you," Cassandra adds making him shake his head, she places her hands on his chest.

"I could only hope to be half the man he is" The Inquisitor says with a nod. "There is no one as great as my brother, Seeker" Lord Trevelyan doesn't catch the small downturn of her mouth when Cassandra thinks of her own brother Anthony.

"You can meet the boys, too" Lord Trevelyan wriggles excitedly next to her. "And his wife Annabelle" He adds rolling the parchment up again, tucking it back into her coat. He scoops her up in his arms again squeezing her tightly against him. Cassandra cant help but laugh seeing his pure joy at the idea of taking them to Ostwick to meet his brother and his brothers wife and children.

Lady Pentaghast always enjoyed hearing about his brother Henry Trevelyan, he was the eldest of the three Trevelyan boys and she knew her Inquisitor idolized him. He would recall tales of growing up in Ostwick with his brothers, him being the much younger of the three and the time that he spent with Henry being some his fondest memories.

"I wish you could have met Anthony" Lady Pentaghast sighs slightly when he notices family is always an upsetting subject for his Seeker. She smiles again when her Inquisitor glances around to check they aren't being watched so he can kiss her trying to chase away her sadness. Cassandra sighs against his mouth for a whole other reason when she slides her arms around his neck.

"I wish I could have too.." The Inquisitor whispers, pressing his forehead to hers. "I would thank him for everything he did to help you when your parents were gone, and to guide you to this life so that I had the chance to find you" Lord Trevelyan adds placing his hands on her back. "Or fall from the sky at the right moment and into your custody" He laughs making her smile again.

"You don't give yourself enough credit for the man that you are, the man that you are becoming" Lady Pentaghast moves her hand to his face gently rubbing the scar on his lip making him give her a bashful smile. "So that is even more reason for me to meet this Lord Trevelyan that my sweet Inquisitor adores so much" She adds as he moves his mouth to kiss her thumb.

In the Inquisitors eyes, Henry Trevelyan was a true hero and could do no wrong. He had been groomed and prepared his entire life to take over as the head of the family and continue to keep house Trevelyan a prosperous one. He had always been kept busy, as Ashton had told her, making sure that he grew up to become the perfect Lord. The Seeker had learnt very quickly that her Inquisitor had no want to talk about the middle brother, Daniel Trevelyan, so she was sure she didn't bring him up again.

"I adore you," The Inquisitor replies, nuzzling his mouth against the palm of her hand. "The idea of sleeping with you, in sin, in my old room does sound very appealing to me" Lord Trevelyan gives her his best cheeky grin.

"Do you really think they will have left your quarters the same?" Cassandra laughs giving him a gentle poke in the chest when he lets his hands wonder to her waist. "We are hardly alone enough for you to be doing that" The Seeker sighs when he leans forward to press his mouth to her neck. "Behave yourself" Cassandra hisses placing her hands on his shoulders pushing him away slightly trying to hide her giggle.

"Why would my room not be the same?" The Inquisitor asks leaning back to look at her, giving her a questioning look.

"They were probably relived to get rid of you" The Seeker replies giving her own cheeky smile to show she is trying to rile him. "I'm sure they have turned it into library or something useful" She adds with a laugh when he begins poking his fingers into her sides trying to tickle her. "Stop" Cassandra laughs grabbing at his hands, she looks around them to see if anyone has heard their noise.

"We already have three libraries," The Inquisitor whispers when he pauses his hands at her waist again. "My parents were heartbroken when I told them I wasn't returning to Ostwick" Lord Trevelyan chuckles.

"Hmm" Cassandra replies "I cannot understand why, you are so untidy and never help out around the house" Cassandra giggles making the Inquisitor snort and start tickling her again, making her scream. The Seeker brings her hand up to her mouth, slowly leaning around the side of the throne to see that everyone has stopped their conversations and are looking straight in their direction.

"Cass" The Inquisitor laughs quietly leaning around the other side of his throne, when he sees eyes staring at him he leans back to hide again. He wriggles down from his sitting position to hide himself further, glancing over at her. "You always get me in trouble.. I'll get my ear chewed off by Lady Montilyet for not acting appropriately for a Lord" He adds pouting slightly.

"I told you to stop" The Seeker bites her bottom lip trying to fight back another laugh watching as her lover begins contemplating his next move. "I guess we will have to find somewhere else to misbehave" Cassandra gives him a small smile.

"I'm sure we can find an alternative place to share our sinful love together," Lord Trevelyan laughs, his eyes travelling to her bottom lip. "Somewhere with a soft bed" He adds leaning over to kiss her again, letting her move to run her hand through his hair.

"Maybe the great Lord Inquisitor would like to take me to his quarters and I can show him how well I can kneel before him" Cassandra giggles again when the Inquisitor catches her eyes with his as if that is the best idea he has ever heard. He pulls away from her, climbing to his feet quickly holding his hand out to her. 

"Leave the book," He hisses again as she reaches to pick it up. "Its dull and I have much better ways of occupying my time this evening" He laughs guiding her up to her feet too, he slips his fingers through hers moving quickly with her to their quarters, ignoring the questioning looks from the people gathered in the Great Hall.


	2. Lord Henry William Trevelyan 2nd

Lady Pentaghast sighs placing her hands against the cold stone, glad for her thick leather gloves that are keeping her fingers from turning to ice but still wishing she could be in back in the warmth of her Requisition Office or even better in front of the fire in the Great Hall. She stamps from one foot to the other, trying to keep warm as she leans forward against the low stone wall looking down into the training yard. From here she can watch the Inquisition forces being drilled, but still manage to keep out of the way. She glances up at the grey sky that threatens to drop snow on them at any moment before looking back at The Spymaster that mirrors her position next to her. Leliana wraps her scarf tighter around her neck giving The Seeker a smile, she too looked cold but they were both wrapped up in their coats and gloves so they could be outside.

"Find a Fortress in the Mountains they said" Leliana mumbles adjusting her scarf further. "It will be safe and protected from attack" She adds with a snort. "They didn't mention the cold though did they?" The Spymaster sighs wrapping her arms around herself.

"I hadn't noticed" The Seeker says turning to give her a smile making Leliana laugh and shake her head. "Maybe you need to find a warm body to keep you from the cold at night" Cassandra adds with a smirk. "I know I've hardly noticed the change at all, having Lord Trevelyan to warm my toes" The Seeker smiles again turning her attention back to the yard.

"I am sure your toes are not all he warms" Leliana giggles leaning against the wall again, she looks down into the yard at what has got Lady Pentaghast's attention so strongly and sees that the Inquisitor is currently giving out orders to some of the men and having them run through some drills in front of him. "I think the warmest of bodies is currently attending to your needs," The Spymaster adds glancing to her friend again receiving another laugh from Cassandra.

The Seeker watches as the Inquisitor places his hands on his hips watching his army, every now and then commenting on something they are doing and adjusting their actions. The Commander Cullen walks around the edge of the formations also giving out orders and showing off his men to their leader, he keeps glancing to his friend for approval. Cullen approaches the Inquisitor and leans in to say something to him causing Lord Trevelyan to nod and leans back to give his response. Cassandra smiles when she sees The Inquisitor pat The Commander on the shoulder laughing at something he has said.

"Tighter formation" The Commander Cullen yells over the noise of his soldier's boots that are stamping in perfect time, crunching into the icy grass. He glances to the Inquisitor again when Lord Trevelyan gives him more orders, nodding in agreement and understanding.

"He is very handsome" Leliana says nudging The Seekers shoulder with hers, drawing Cassandra's eyes away from the Inquisitor who is standing proud with his arms across his broad chest again.

"He really is" Cassandra replies quietly suddenly feeling herself blush when The Inquisitor notices her watching him, he nods his head to show he has spotted her and brings his hand up from where his arms are crossed in a small wave. "I'm not supposed to distract him," The Seeker adds giving her lover a smile that he returns, still pretending to be official and in charge. The Commander notices The Inquisitor is no longer paying attention and looks up to see that they have an audience.

"Who is handsome? Are you talking about me again?" Dorian asks when he moves to join the pair leaning over the wall himself, he looks down into the yard at the Inquisitor and then back to Leliana and Cassandra. Cassandra watches him draw his long leather coat tighter around his body, placing his own gloved hands against the stone.

"We were talking about the Inquisitor" Leliana giggles when Dorian creates an 'Oh' shape with his mouth before puffing a cloud of his breath into the air. Cassandra feels herself blush again suddenly having all eyes on her lover, she knew he was perfect and very much admired everywhere he went.

"Handsome doesn't even begin to cover it.." Dorian laughs wrapping his arm around The Seekers shoulder, pulling her against his side. "Our Lady Seeker is a very lucky Lady indeed.. He's tall, dark and handsome. With those deep brown eyes that you could get lost in, those rippling muscles and abs of stone" He sighs as Cassandra tries to wriggle out of his hold.

"Dorian" Cassandra snorts lifting his arm. "Don't start" The Seeker laughs when he places his hands on the stone again, she shakes her head at him making his mouth draw into a large smile.

"Not to mention the sweet and sensitive side.. Who knew Free Marchers could be so rugged and enticing?" Dorian laughs making her sigh again. "I'm sorry, I wont mention how dreamy he is again" The Mage smiles looking back down at The Inquisitor and then back at Lady Pentaghast. "I personally think you could do much better than him, anyway" Dorian chuckles making the Seeker and Spymaster laugh.

"Have you found anything interesting or are you just here to stare at my Rugged Free Marcher?" The Seeker says giving him a smile when he looks to her again. "Did you find anything out about his other brother?" Cassandra asks again letting her eyes go back to the rest on her lover who is now showing one of the soldiers a move with his blade. Lady Pentaghast watches him shrug his coat off so that he can demonstrate better, rolling his sleeves up his arms so as to not get tangled up with anyone's blade.

"Do you not have any faith in me at all?" Dorian asks giving her a smirk "Of course I have found something interesting, some of us have better things to do than drool over him all day" The Mage chuckles bringing his gloved hand up to his face, he brushes his mustache with his finger as if thinking.

"Well? What did you find out?" The Spymaster asks standing up from her leaning position to get closer to the Tevinter. Dorian beckons them both closer with one finger so that he can lower his voice.

"Did you know that the Inquisitor's brother is a Templar?" Dorian whispers to them both making The Seeker frown slightly. "I found almost a whole chapter about him in a book" He adds glancing between their faces.

"Really?" Leliana asks sounding surprised, Cassandra watches Dorian nod proudly at his discovery. "Daniel is a Templar?" She asks again, her eyes widening.

"No, not Daniel.. I didn't find anything about Daniel Trevelyan. I'm talking about Henry," The Mage says quietly as The Seeker catches his eye.

"It makes sense.." Cassandra whispers to them both. "The Trevelyan's are known for their strong support of the Chantry.. Many of Ashton's relatives have been in both the Seekers and the Templars" Lady Pentaghast nods trying to decipher the information. "He has close connections with the Chantry so it would not be unusual that his eldest brother is a Templar" The Seeker adds, not unusual but it didn't add up at all.

"I thought you said his older brother is married?" Leliana asks looking to Cassandra, The Seeker just shrugs. "With children?" She adds.

"Not all Templars remain unwed.." Dorian adds, Cassandra feels herself getting more and more confused about the news she's been given. No, not all Templars remained unwed but the majority of them remained with the order until their last days and never settled down to have a family. Relationships between Templars was forbidden and a spouse and children were seen as nothing but distractions from the cause.

"Can I see this book?" Cassandra asks meeting Dorian's eyes with hers. The Mage just nods gently giving her a small smile, he had after all managed to find out the information for her even if it wasn't for the right brother.

"Of course Lady Pentaghast" Dorian smiles again "I have it just inside, I knew you would want to see for yourself" He adds nodding towards Skyhold. The Seeker glances over the wall again and into the yard, her lover was busy and paying attention to his soldiers and the Commander again. As much as she loved watching him taking charge and being the Inquisitor, she was desperate to find out more about the family she was going to be marrying into.

"Lets go" Leliana whispers again beckoning for them both to follow her, Cassandra looks over her shoulder again as she follows the Spymaster and Dorian across the courtyard. She sees The Inquisitor look up again giving her a questioning look as to where she is going; Cassandra brings her hand up to her mouth to kiss her palm before blowing it to her lover making him smile. The Seeker sees a messenger approach him with another letter that he takes, quickly tearing it open.

"I would have thought he would have mentioned if Henry is a Templar, surely he would have wondered if I already knew him?" The Seeker mumbles to the back of her friend's heads as they climb the stairs.

"It is a big Order Cassandra, maybe he didn't think it mattered" Leliana adds glancing back at her giving her a reassuring smile. "Not all Templars and Seekers know each other, maybe it just slipped his mind" The Spymaster says giving a nod.

"He talks about Henry all the time" Cassandra sighs as they reach the top of the stairs, she presses her hand against the door pushing it open. The three are suddenly drawn into the warmth of the Great Hall and the Seeker notices that Dorian has left the book in question open on the table by the fire.

"See, its right here.." Dorian says as he drops down onto one of the wooden benches. The Seeker watches him begin stripping off his coat and scarf; soon his gloves join them on the table next to them. "Chapter 38 of Great Templars. Lord Henry William Trevelyan the 2nd.." He adds hunching over the book again.

"Great Templars is quite an honor," Leliana says as she sits down across from him, her coat and scarf quickly joining his as she cranes over to see where Dorian is highlighting on the page. "There have been many Great Templars," She adds as Cassandra sits down next to Dorian, she sees him nod in agreement as he skims his finger over the page.

"There is just the usual stuff here.. Fought bravely, saved many, highly awarded for his actions.. Great leader, inspired many yadah yadah yadah" Dorian begins scratching at the edge of his mouth. The Seeker shrugs out of her own leather coat, folding it before placing it on the bench beside her. She places her fingers at the edge of her gloves tugging them off, discarding them too. "It gives a brief overview of his family history and the connections the Trevelyan's have to the Chantry and the Templars too," Dorian mumbles tapping the page.

"What else does it say?" Cassandra asks sliding closer to him so she can look over his shoulder at the page.

"Oh.." Dorian suddenly says making The Seeker and the Spymaster both look at him questioningly. "There is a picture of him right here.." Dorian says his eyes narrowing a little as he looks at the drawing; Cassandra sees his brow furrow when he takes in what he sees. "He doesn't look anything like our Lord Trevelyan.. There is clearly no family resemblance here," The Mage mumbles turning the book towards The Seeker.

"Oh.." Cassandra says, the word tumbling from her mouth when she drops her eyes to the page that is being directed towards her. She takes in the picture that is present at the bottom of the page thinking Dorian was right; he looked nothing like the Inquisitor at all. Staring back at her from the page is the complete opposite to her lover in everyway; she takes in the head full of light blonde hair, the narrow face and nose, the light skin and finally the bright piercing blue eyes. The Seeker had seen those eyes before and they belonged to Lord Trevelyan's Mother.

"He's beautiful," Leliana says leaning over to look at the picture. "Look at those eyes" She adds also taking in all the sharp features of the other Lord Trevelyan. "He must get his looks from his Mother" The Spymaster says making Cassandra nod in agreement. "How strange.." She muses as The Seeker draws her eyes away from the picture to read the caption underneath. Lord Daniel Augustus Trevelyan the 3rd.

"That's not Henry" Cassandra says suddenly sitting up higher, she points to the label beneath the picture. "That is Daniel" The Seeker says again suddenly feeling overwhelmed and strange to have stumbled across a picture of the man she knew bought so much pain to her Inquisitor every time he even thought about him. She brings her hands up to her mouth wondering if she should have ever meddled in this and been so nosey.

"So they are both Templars?" Dorian asks looking puzzled, he looks between Cassandra and the book trying to decide what is happening and they have discovered. "Why would they both be in here unless they are both Templars?" He hmms again.

"No" Leliana says her eyes widening. "It says here that Henry was a Templar, the important word being 'was' a Templar" The Spymaster lowers her voice as she continues reading. "It says that he was a great Templar and was heading towards being a Knight Commander" She adds her eyes moving quickly over the page.

"So he isn't a Templar anymore?" Cassandra asks frowning; she notices Leliana glances at her and then back at the page. "What does it say?" She asks setting her eyes fixed on the Spymaster.

"It says that he was a Templar until he was placed on trial for refusing to carry out orders that he was given. It says that they went lightly on him because of the unusual circumstances surrounding the situation and because of how high in regard he was held. It says that he at one point faced execution but that the Chantry intervened and had him spared.. It says he wish dismissed and had his Templar titles stripped from him" Leliana says biting her bottom lip as if she doesn't want to read anymore,

"How awful.. Execution? What did he do that could have been so bad for that to happen to him? Poor Henry.." The Seeker says quietly as she Leliana's eyes trying to get her to continue.

"It says that he was in charge of a mission to track down a very dangerous Blood Mage that had killed hundreds of other innocents and mages in their circle and escaped into Ostwick" The Spymaster lowers her voice again knowing any mention of Blood Mages would upset Cassandra.

"Blood mages?" The Seeker asks trying to swallow down the lump in her throat, she would never forgive that Blood Mage for what he did to her brother and never trust Mages completely again. Why would such a high ranking Templar fail to track down and kill a Blood Mage, it was what they were trained for.

"It says that he refused to end the life of the Blood Mage after he had captured him" The Spymaster adds noticing that both The Seeker and Dorian are leaning so close to her they might as well be sat on her lap. "It says that the Blood Mage was Daniel" Leliana chokes out the final words as Cassandra feels the colour begin draining from her face.

"Daniel" Cassandra mumbles, not really taking in everything she's just heard. "His brother is a Blood Mage?" The Seeker asks looking to Dorian who avoids her eyes. "Is that why he kept this from me?" Cassandra feels a wave of nausea wash over her even thinking about the atrocities Daniel Trevelyan must have committed to have the full force of the Templars after him, including his own brother that was almost put to death for not ending his life. Murderer. "Why didn't he tell me?" She asks shaking her head slowly feeling like her jaw has hit the table.

"Its not a very nice thing to have to tell someone that you love, Seeker" Dorian replies quietly as Cassandra swallows hard again. "Oh by the way My Darling, my brilliant and brave big brother is a Templar and guess what sweetie pie, he had to hunt down my murdering crazy blood mage brother and kill him" Dorian adds with a dry laugh. "I can understand why he wanted to pretend he doesn't exist" The Mage adds glancing at the book again. "I'm sure he thought he was saving you the pain of dragging up the past," Dorian adds as he reaches out to place his hand over the Seekers, trying to offer her comfort.

"This is Henry.." Leliana says turning the page and coming face to face with a full page sized drawing of the brave Templar. "Here see.. The Inquisitor does look very much like him," The Spymaster adds rotating the book so The Seeker can see. "Look at his kind face, he looks much older but you can see what a good man he is" Leliana catches Cassandra's eyes giving her a smile to reassure her. "It doesn't mean anything.. Every family has a Black Sheep, it doesn't mean the Inquisitor would ever be the same as his brother," She add with a nod.

The Seeker sniffs trying to force the tears that are threatening to fall, away. The Inquisitor had failed to share this information with her about his family and it hurt. Cassandra had opened up about everything to do with her loss and lack of family ties; she had sobbed her heart out in his arms about the death of brother at the hands of a crazy murderous blood mage. But he hadn't told her that such a mage shared his blood, shared his family and his childhood. He had not interrupted her or tried to stop her when she screamed about her rage and the years of wanting vengeance, wanting to kill that mage. He had soothed her anger and told her she was better than revenge.

"He does look like my Ashton.." Lady Pentaghast sniffs again when she looks down at the picture. This time staring back at her is a grand looking handsome Templar. Dressed in his finest armor that shines brightly, clutching his shield and sword against his chest as if it is the most natural thing in the world. He looks proud and brave; a man that would inspire anyone that followed him. The Seeker looks to his face, such a kind warm face with deep brown eyes and dark hair. A strong jaw and a look of confidence, but a kind soul behind his eyes. Cassandra smiles lightly when she sees how much her lover looks like his brother. The Seeker wondered if this is how the Inquisitor would look if he didn't have the constant worry behind his eyes and the weight of the world making him slump.

"See, they are nothing like Daniel" Dorian adds looking down at the picture, he watches as the Seeker continues to gaze at the page. Cassandra brings her hand up to cover part of the picture, first the bottom of his face so she can only see his eyes and then his amour so she can just see his head. "You know the Inquisitor is a good man.." The Mage adds watching her carefully.

"My Inquisitor is much more handsome" Cassandra says with a quiet laugh to herself making Dorian and Leliana breath a sigh of relief. "My Lord has eyes that are kinder.. And he has a little dimple in his chin.." The Seeker adds thinking about her lover with a small smile. "But he should have told me, I wouldn't have judged him"

"Don't be cross with him Cassandra" Dorian places his hand over hers again brushing his fingers against her skin. "It must be painful for him to even think about his brother, he probably wants to continue his life without him. Who knows how long its been since they saw each other, maybe not for years" The Mage adds trying to make her smile again.

"Don't push him for answers, Seeker. I'm sure if he feels it's important enough to tell you, he will. Just enjoy getting to know Henry and his family and forget about Daniel. Sometimes it huts too much to keep opening old scars" Leliana says quietly watching Cassandra nod, she would let her lover keep this to himself and if he ever decided to tell her the whole story of Daniel Trevelyan she would be ready to listen and sooth his pain.


	3. Choices

"I think if we can secure the area.." The Inquisitor, Lord Trevelyan begins leaning over the war table, pointing to a small spot with his finger. "This is where the reports have been coming from is it not?" He asks directing his eyes to his Spy Master, who nods in confirmation before settling on his Seeker. He looks worried, again. Lady Pentaghast watches him drop his eyes back to the map that is currently holding his attention, she watches him bite his bottom lip and his brow creases in deep thought. The Seeker hoped this would be resolved soon, she had another letter for the Inquisitor from his brother, burning a hole in her pocket.

"Yes Inquisitor, just outside Jader" Lady Pentaghast replies as he returns his gaze to her, he gives her a small smile looking grateful for her being there and always at his side when he needed her. Cassandra knew that he found it difficult having so much responsibility placed on his shoulders and so many people needing his help, but he did the best that he could and worked tirelessly to get to everyone. The Seeker knew they had been receiving reports for weeks from this area that people were being attacked on the trade routes and routes to Skyhold. The Inquisition had decided that they needed to intervene and stop these attacks happening but with two arguing noble houses in the vicinity, they didn't want to upset the balance and cause more problems for the local villages.

"We need to get the trade routes open" The Inquisitor says again leaning back from his position at the table, he crosses his arm across his stomach using it to rest his other elbow on. The Seeker watches him rub his fingers against his chin trying to decide what the best plan of action might be. "I don't want any more casualties on the road and I wont have people dying in their homes because their supplies have been stopped" Cassandra knew that the situation was difficult; both noble houses blamed each other for the attacks, throwing accusations around that it was sabotage and an attempt to besmirch each others good names. The attacks had caused trade to slow and had meant those brave enough to attempt to reach them had started increasing their prices, but most of all their biggest concern was the regular families that were caught in the middle and quickly running out of food. They had arguing nobles marching their soldiers all over their homes and bandits taking advantage of the situation to burn them to the ground.

"They did nothing to deserve being caught in the middle of this situation" The Seeker adds as the Inquisitor just 'Hmms' and nods in reply. "Both of the Lords have blocked the route with their men, they aren't letting supplies pass in either direction" Cassandra says leaning over the map; she taps the spot on the trade route where both have set up their sieges. "Those people will die if we don't do something soon" The Seeker watches his eyes move to her again, she knew he didn't need more peoples deaths on his hands but they had the chance to fix this.

"Maybe we can meet with them both, discuss the issues and try and resolve this before it turns into all out war" Lady Montilyet sighs placing her hands on her hips. "Its not too late for diplomacy" She adds with a small smile and nod.

"They are both as stubborn as each other" The Commander sighs shaking his head, he crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't think diplomacy will work this time. We need to secure the area with our troops and force both of them back to their own lands. We can keep them both at bay while we deal with the bandit problem" Cullen adds unfolding his arms, placing both his hands on the hard wood.

"We risk war with them both if we go in with a heavy hand" Leliana, the Spymaster adds voicing her concerns. "You know I believe in action but we risk endangering more people if our action is too strong," Leliana says again looking to the Inquisitor. Everyone knew that he wanted to help and get things done, but his biggest concern was always the common man that got dragged into these situations.

"We need to be seen as strong, Leliana" Cullen replies banging his palm onto the war table. "We have a military force for a reason and this is it. You have provided us with the Intel and now we need to move in with our men. We haven't got time to waste on talking with them, move them both out of the way and deal with the bandits" The Commander says again, The Seeker feels him focus on her as if expecting her to back him up because she is a woman of military action too.

"If Lady Montilyet can get the support of the Nobility, If we can get them to put aside their differences and see that the bandit problem is caused by their squabbling.. They could lend us aid," Leliana says again shaking her head at the Commander.

"We don't need their aid. We need them to unblock the road so we can hold the area. Why rely on their armies? I can have my men sweep the entire area in less time than you can arrange for any meeting between them.." The Commander says confidently placing his hands on his hips again.

"You would risk everyone so easily?" Leliana huffs, turning to look at the Commander. "If you march your men in there and the Lords resist we will have two armies to deal with, let alone the bandits that take advantage of the unrest to attack, rob and kill people" The Spy Master says again.

"If we don't deal with this immediately with force, the people starve. If the weather turns we will never get to them in time. We need to act now," Cullen says again beginning to raise his voice.

"If we deal with this with force rather than carefully, those people will be killed when their homes are turned into a battlefield.. Not to mention the casualties from both side if this goes to war" The Spymaster snaps. "Your concern is not the villagers, Commander. You just want to get your men into the field to Intimidate and make people afraid of us" Leliana shakes her head when she sees the Commander roll his eyes.

"My concern is getting the job done. We don't need help with dealing with some bandits" Commander Cullen huffs back at her.

"This is more than a few bandits, Commander" Leliana snarls back at him. "They are heavily armed and organised, this isn't some petty criminals" She adds crossing her own arms.

The Seeker glances at her lover again who is now rubbing the space on the bridge of his nose, looking to be at a loss as to what choice he should make. She watches him turn his back on them all, his head slumping a little having to hear his advisors squabble behind him.

"Enough, both of you" Lady Pentaghast snaps giving both of them a cool glare. "You are not helping," She adds watching as her friends both suddenly close their mouths and stop their bickering. Cassandra nods towards the Inquisitor to show them both they aren't helping him with his decisions, they both drop their eyes feeling ashamed that they had let it get so heated when both of them clearly have such strong views.

"Maybe we should take a moment," Lady Montilyet whispers looking between her friends. "If you need to get some air Lord Trevelyan" She adds watching him shake his head, he didn't need some air.

"Whatever I decide, people will die" The Inquisitor replies turning to face them again, he places his hands on the war table trailing his eyes over the information in front of him again. The Seeker wished she could comfort him whenever she had to stand and watch him rip his own heart out and blame himself every time these decisions were forced on him to make. "How do I decide whose life is more important?" He sighs shaking his head. Risk causing a war, potentially gaining even greater numbers of causalities but ensuring the locals survived and having the Inquisition face the bandits alone or risk the villagers starving but ensuring a diplomatic solution was reached so that they had help in dealing with the bandits.

"You don't have to decide now, Inquisitor" Lady Pentaghast replies trying to restrain herself from throwing her arms around him to reassure him that he was doing the best he could. The Seeker couldn't help but feel responsible for his pain; she had after all failed to find both the Warden of Ferelden and Hawke to lead the Inquisition. It had been partly her doing that Lord Trevelyan had been enlisted as their leader; she hadn't given him the chance to flee like he had the right to do.

"I do" The Inquisitor sighs again "Too many people have already died.. The Commander is right that they will starve if we don't act, but I can't risk a war. The deaths will be huge if they were to come to blows," Lord Trevelyan adds nodding; he places his hands on his hips again biting his bottom lip.

"Take a moment for yourself Inquisitor" Lady Pentaghast whispers to him, she could see he was burning himself out more and more everyday, she hoped they would be able to travel to Ostwick soon to give him and his mind some relief. The Seeker wondered how much could be placed on his shoulders before it all fell down around his ears and became too much.

"I'm okay" The Inquisitor replies looking to her, he gives her a weak smile trying to reassure her. "I'm just really not the right Trevelyan for the job," He adds with a shake of his head again. Henry would know what to do.

"We will fix this" Cassandra adds moving closer to his side, she places her hand on his lower back giving him a brief moment of support. She tried to not let the lines between Inquisitor and her lover blur, especially in such an official setting, but she couldn't stand to see him like this. "You are the best person for this job, we are lucky to have found you" The Seeker replies stroking her palm against the soft leather of his coat. The Inquisitor looks to her again silently thanking her for always believing in him.

"Leliana is right that a heavy hand will cause more bloodshed" The Inquisitor begins looking a bit more confident, she sees him close his eyes rubbing his forehead again with the back of his hand. "If you believe we could reason with them Lady Montilyet" He sighs looking between them again, his friends and closest advisors were also very different people with very different ideas.

"I'm sorry for my outbursts Inquisitor," The Commander says quietly diverting his eyes to his boots. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you Leliana" Cullen adds looking to her, she nods her head as if accepting his apology.

"I apologise for getting angry" The Spy Master replies, giving him a small smile.

"We can't let things like this divide us," The Inquisitor says looking to Cassandra again for comfort. "We need to work together to fix this so that it works for everyone. No more bloodshed but quickly and efficiently. Help me with this.." The Inquisitor adds looking back to the others. "Cullen, you need to protect the locals"

"I will send men to secure the villages, protect them from the bandits and get food and supplies to them" The Commander announces. "If it would please you Inquisitor," He adds bending his head.

"Good idea" The Inquisitor nods as Cassandra starts to see her lover processing his ideas and finally looking like he is on to something. "Send enough troops that the nobles will see that we have the strength to physically intervene if we need to, but not enough to be met with hostility. Take supplies from our reserves and ensure the soldiers distribute it between everyone that needs it. Ensure that if the snow comes they will have enough to get by" Lord Trevelyan replies starting to believe they could be onto a good plan. "Lady Pentaghast will be able to get the resources you need" He glances to her again seeing her nod.

"Of course Inquisitor. I will have food, medicine and supplies prepared at once to be escorted by the Commanders men" The Seeker smiles. "The Lords will have no choice but to let our forces pass their blockades when they see our numbers, but that we have peaceful intentions only"

"I will make contact with the nobles and try to reason with them" Lady Montilyet says smiling.

"Invite the Lords to Skyhold, Lady Montilyet. I will meet with them personally to discuss their grievances and ensure that we come to an agreement that suits them both. Strongly suggest that they agree to my invitation" The Inquisitor says nodding "Ensure they understand it is in their best interest to keep our support and not to make us their enemy. If we can keep them busy here their armies will be divided for a time, they are bound to come here with an attaché and protection"

"My scouts can keep a close watch on the criminal groups in the area" Leliana looks to the Inquisitor feeling glad that she might be able to help in some way.

"Have your men watch them" The Inquisitor nods "Find out where they are hiding and where they are attacking from.. Find out if they have a leader or are affiliated with any other group we know of" Lord Trevelyan adds, "If they even breath I want to know about it. I need everything you can get me on them. Do not provoke them, I don't want any of our men coming to any harm" The Inquisitor's brow furrows again when he appears deep in thought.

"I understand Inquisitor" Leliana bows her head in acceptance of his orders making Cassandra smile to herself, her Inquisitor had more influence and control over things than he thought he did. He worried about his choices but she had yet to see him making the wrong one.

"This is completely a diplomatic mission. Help the people and ensure this is all about prevention of any further loss of life. Damage control and protection only" The Inquisitor says again looking back to his advisors. "I won't have any more blood on my hands" Lord Trevelyan adds as he receives a nod and slight bow from each other them.

"Inquisitor" Commander Cullen says clicking his heels together before turning to leave the war room, Lady Pentaghast watches Leliana and Josephine also smile to their leader, both looking relieved that he hadn't brought the ever growing force of the Inquisition down hard on the people.

"Thank you Lord Trevelyan" Leliana smiles to him again before slipping out of the room with Lady Montilyet at her side.

"I'm so proud of you" Cassandra says watching as he moves to the War Room door pushing it closed, he presses his hand against the wood for a moment as if catching his breath. The Seeker watches him drop his head again knowing how overwhelming he was finding it.

"You shouldn't be proud that I have killed so many people with my choices" The Inquisitor replies shaking his head, he moves away from the door to approach her.

"You have saved so many more" The Seeker says reaching out for him as he walks to her, he steps into her waiting arms letting her wrap herself around him. "I'm proud because you make the decisions that no one else is brave enough to make. I'm proud because you are the bravest man I know and I'm proud to be at your side" Cassandra says pressing her lips against his ear as he rests his head against hers. "We'll get to them all in time, we'll stop anymore bloodshed and they will be safe before the winter" The Seeker adds stroking her hands up his back.

"Why are you so perfect?" The Inquisitor asks leaning back from her; he places his hands on her cheeks settling his eyes on hers. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asks her again seeing the blush under his hands, she places her hands on his arms always feeling so exposed under his gaze.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Cassandra laughs when he leans in nuzzling his mouth against her cheek; she bats him away feeling the stubble on his chin scratch her. "So rugged" The Seeker giggles when he rubs his hand over his chin. "I have a letter for you.." Cassandra adds seeing a smile finally appear on his face.

"Really?" The Inquisitor asks tilting his head slightly; he takes her hand in his moving towards the War Table. The Seeker watches her lover perch on the edge, pulling her closer to stand between his feet. "Why don't you read it?" He adds placing his hands on her hips his eyes meeting hers again.

"Have you forgotten how to?" Cassandra chuckles making him smile. "Okay I will read it" The Seeker sighs reaching for the letter that she has tucked away safely.

Lady Pentaghast slides her fingers over the ribbon untying it, using her fingertips to break the wax seal like she has seen him do so many times before. She wondered if someday soon she would be sealing her own letters with the Trevelyan seal, she would soon be a lady of this house. She carefully unrolls the piece of parchment, her eyes being immediately drawn to the beautiful inked handwriting that covers the page. It is obvious that the hand of a man has written it but a lot of care and effort has been placed into the words. It is nothing like her own Inquisitors illegible scrawl, but a real work of good penmanship.

"My Dearest Ashton.." Cassandra begins looking up to look into his face; she sees a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth as if nothing could make him happier at that moment. The Seeker clears her throat not wanting him to lose a single word. "My Dearest Ashton, I write to you today with great hope that I find you well. I hear the news of your adventures and achievements even here in Ostwick.." Cassandra pauses for a moment wondering if she should be reading his personal letters.

"Its okay.. Carry on" The Inquisitor says reassuring her, he gives her a smile to show its fine for her to know everything in the letter. The Seeker feels his fingers gently press into her hips drawing her closer to him, she turns in his arms leaning against him so he can wrap his arms around her from behind. "Read it to me" Lord Trevelyan says again resting his head against hers.

"Word of the Inquisition and the work that you do always brings me so much joy. I know that whatever happens my dearest brother; you have the chance to change the world. I am so proud of you…" Cassandra whispers feeling a lump form in her own throat and hears her love sigh. "I knew that you would always do great things and make a positive mark on the world. I always hoped that you wouldn't try and walk in my footsteps and would forge your own path. Mother and Father spend their days both worrying about your absence and celebrating your life. One thing I cannot fathom is that you would chose to find yourself in the cold mountains when we know you worship the sun. How are the spiders? Have you grown out of your fear?" The Seeker hears the Inquisitor laugh.

"I am scared of spiders," He adds with a chuckle. "One disadvantage of Thedas" He sighs shaking his head making Cassandra smile. "What else does he say?"

"I jest with you my lord Inquisitor. I know you fear nothing with such an army at your feet. I hope most importantly your fair Lady Pentaghast is well and you are both happy and basking in the beautiful life you are building together.." The Seeker hears her Inquisitor chuckle again. "The ultimate reasoning for my letter this afternoon isn't just to remind you that we miss you, that we love you and that we look forward to seeing you but that I do have some wonderful news to share with you" Lady Pentaghast laughs when she feels the Inquisitor raise his head wondering what the news might be, he tries to read it over her shoulder but she pulls the letter away.

"Let me see what he says" The Inquisitor laughs trying to grab the letter from her hands; she pulls it away from him again moving out of his arms. "Cass." The Inquisitor huffs reaching out again asking her to hand it over.

"Would you like to read the last bit?" The Seeker asks lifting the letter higher not wanting to read the last bit herself until he is ready. "You read it," She adds holding the parchment out to him. Cassandra watches the Inquisitor take hold of it in both his hands and begin reading back through the letter to try and find where she had got up to. When he finds the part she stopped reading at he clears his throat.

"I do have some wonderful news to share with you.. My Dear Ashton, my brother. I plan to visit you in your home so I can meet your future wife; I will make plans to leave as soon as possible and will keep you informed of my journey. I wanted to tell you face to face but Annabelle tells me I am impatient and would not get through the gates without spilling our news. We have been blessed by the Maker once more and I can tell you that you will once again become an Uncle" The Inquisitor reads his voice quietening until its almost a whisper. "An Uncle again.." Lord Trevelyan replies looking up at The Seeker.

"That's wonderful news" Cassandra laughs throwing her arms around his neck seeing a huge smile break out onto his face "Another cousin for our child.. Maybe they will close in age" The Seeker says excitedly. "I'm so happy for you" She adds as he wraps his arms around her tightly.

"He is coming to Skyhold.." Lord Trevelyan laughs lifting Cassandra off of her feet in excitement.


	4. The Sharp End

Lady Pentaghast moves to the dresser in their quarters gathering together the resources that she is going to need to complete the job at hand, she wraps the white cotton sheet tighter around her body tucking the end in to hold it closed. The Seeker picks up the small bowl and wooden box that she is going to need, she glances over her shoulder at the Inquisitor who is sat waiting for her on their bed. She sees he is sat with his back resting against the wooden head board with a sheet of his own draped over his otherwise naked waist, highlighting his tanned skin.

"Do I need anything else?" Cassandra asks him as she turns to face him, she watches him shuffle in the place that he is sitting up further.

"Maybe just a towel" Lord Trevelyan replies settling his eyes on her before letting them trail down the bare skin he can see. "In case you make a mess" The Inquisitor adds licking his bottom lip. Cassandra bites her own bottom lip thinking what a completely perfect sight she has before her, he was impressive in his armour but even more so out of it.

"I wont make a mess," Lady Pentaghast snorts receiving a smile from him as she approaches the bed. "Move down here" The Seeker adds pointing to a space on the bed she wants him to be positioned.

"Don't cut me," The Inquisitor says as Cassandra sees him start to look anxious, she places the wooden box and the bowl down on the blanket, watching him as he discards his sheet and moves so he is further down the bed. "Be careful," He adds fixing his eyes on her. The Seeker chuckles and reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder, using him to help her climb onto the bed and over him to straddle his lap.

"I wont cut you" The Seeker replies settling with him between her thighs, she feels him slide his hands down her back and come to rest on her hips. "I wont hurt you, I promise" Cassandra says again leaning forward to press her lips against his cheek. She feels him slide his hands underneath the sheet that she has wrapped around her, trying to make her as naked as he is. "Hands off or you'll distract me" The Seeker moves her mouth to press a soft kiss against the edge of his lips.

"So you need to foam the soap first," The Inquisitor says quietly nodding towards the small bowl she has brought with her to their bed. "Make sure its thick enough to stick" He adds watching her glance down at the soap that is waiting for her, Cassandra closes her eyes and sighs quietly when he slides his hands up her sides to her shoulders. He was going to get cut at this rate.

"Just hold still.." Cassandra mumbles slapping the Inquisitors hands down from her shoulders as she lifts her hips, letting him cross his legs beneath her so he is comfortable. She settles back into his lap again, wrapping her legs around his waist. He opens his mouth to reply receiving a cool look from the Seeker, so he quickly closes it again. Cassandra leans over to reach for the bowl that sits waiting; she brings it up to rest on her thigh so that she can access it. "If you move I'll do it wrong.." Cassandra says again as the Inquisitor ignores her warning and places his hands on her hips again.

"Are you sure you've done this before?" The Inquisitor asks giving her a lopsided smile when he feels her try and wriggle away from his hands and concentrate on what she is doing. Cassandra picks up the round headed brush that sits in the wooden box at the other side of her and places it into the bowl.

"All the time" The Seeker looks back at him giving him a reassuring smile. "How hard can it be?" She asks dipping her head to press her mouth to his making him smile against her lips.

"Really, really hard" Lord Trevelyan replies wrapping his arms around her body pulling her flush against him, Cassandra considers fighting his advances for a moment but then decides his hands and mouth feel too good to be stopping him. The Seeker sighs when he brings a hand up to her hair, deepening the kiss.

"I can tell" The Seeker giggles trying to untangle herself from him and ignoring his naked and demanding body beneath her, they were never going to get this done if he kept kissing her like that. "Foam the soap.." Cassandra mumbles beginning to swirl the brush around the bowl creating a thick white foam, she lifts the brush out of the bowl holding it up for him to inspect.

"Foamy" The Inquisitor smirks making her smile.

"Is this good enough for you My Lord?" Lady Pentaghast asks watching him lick his bottom lip again as if he didn't have any idea at all what that did to her wanting him. When the Inquisitor nods she dips the brush back into the soap covering it completely with the thick white substance. "Now where does it go?" She asks making him shake his head.

"You watch me shave all the time Cassandra" The Inquisitor says wrapping his hand around her wrist pulling it towards his face, he begins directing where she should dab the foam on his chin and cheeks.

"I like it" The Seeker says giving him an innocent smile. "I enjoy watching you" Cassandra adds doing a large blob of foam on his throat when he lets go of her wrist and returns it to her hip. "But I'm not paying attention to where you are putting it, I just enjoy that you are usually undressed when you do it" Lady Pentaghast smiles again. "Here?"

"Don't spill it" The Inquisitor warns her taking hold of her wrist again as she starts dropping drips of soap all over them. "More here.." The Inquisitor says again bringing his other hand up to point to his throat. "You need to make sure this is well covered so I don't get cut," He adds as Cassandra continues to trail the brush over his neck and throat. She leans in to place her mouth against a spot she is yet to soap making him groan.

"Now what?" Lady Pentaghast asks playing dumb, the Inquisitor just laughs shaking his head. "Hold still" She says again feeling him move his hands onto her thighs, she reaches for the wooden box again taking hold of the blade he uses.

"I'm holding still" Lord Trevelyan replies trying to rub the soap off of his lips that she has carelessly spread around, with the back of his hand. "Go slow" The Inquisitor, says again. "Go slow Cass" He says grabbing her wrist when she holds the blade up in front of his face.

"This was your idea" Cassandra whispers bringing her thumb up to remove a trace of soap from his bottom lip, this only adds to her want to have her lips there instead "I know you trust me, so what's the problem?" The Seeker adds raising an eyebrow at him.

"We are very domesticated don't you think?" The Inquisitor gives her his best smile making her giggle. "I trust you," He adds cupping her cheek in his hand. "I've never had this with anyone before" He drops his eyes looking embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I've seen you be shaved by hundreds of men, Inquisitor" Cassandra giggles again receiving a snort from her lover as he drops his hands wondering why he even bothers sometimes. "Every time we head to a city with a barber you are laid out in that chair before we even get our bearings" The Seeker laughs again, in truth her Inquisitor almost always had a bit of a scruff and she loved it. She much preferred him after a couple of days on a mission when he was a little rugged and his face felt warm beneath her mouth from the sun, but he had to look presentable to a clean shave and a haircut was in order.

"Don't be unkind to me" Lord Trevelyan sighs when she grabs hold of his hand again returning it to her cheek. "I'm trying to be sincere.." The Inquisitor says shaking his head slightly. "I meant I've never had this with someone before.. I have passed time with many women" Lord Trevelyan smirks making the Seeker frown.

"Do not continue," She says flatly thinking he should be glad she didn't have the blade against his throat when he started talking about his previous strumpets.

"Cassandra" The Inquisitor laughs cupping her face in both his hands so she can't avoid his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is, its different with you.. I would have run a mile if you told me I would ever voluntarily give my heart and whole self to one woman. I would never have imagined being like this with anyone.. Domesticated feels right, everything with you feels right. This is all really new to me" Lord Trevelyan shakes his head when he sees she has another smart remark on the tip of her tongue, she sighs giving into the fact that he is being so sweet to her as always. This was all very new to her too.

"I love you" Cassandra sighs giving up the idea of giving him a sarcastic response like she sometimes did when she felt overwhelmed, she sees the Inquisitor smile more than satisfied with her response. "This is all new to me too.." Lady Pentaghast leans forward to press a gentle kiss against his forehead trying to avoid his foamed face.

"I love you, more" The Inquisitor smiles making her shake her head; it was impossible that he did. The Seeker had never had this before either, she was completely and utterly wrapped up in this man and the love she felt for him. "You make me so happy" He adds leaning down to kiss her again not caring she he might get soap on her face.

"I haven't done this before, I lied" Cassandra announces pulling away from his mouth before she decided to throw him to the bed and forget all about him having a smooth face, she watches the Inquisitor laugh and place both his hands on her back.

"I have seen you with a blade, Seeker. I know you know which end is the sharp one" Lord Trevelyan looks at her again and then to the blade in her hand. "Go slow" He says again giving her a nod. "Shave down" The Inquisitor adds watching as she leans forward again focusing her eyes on his chin.

"Do not move" Cassandra says quietly placing her hand on his head holding him still, she brings the blade into contact with his skin gently moving it through the foam and through his stubble.

"Don't poke me in the eye" The Inquisitor grumbles when she moves her hand to direct his face so she can see what she is doing, The Inquisitor lets out a laugh when he sees the small tip of her pink tongue hanging from the side of her mouth when she concentrates. "You are adorable," He laughs making her snort again.

"Be quiet" The Seeker huffs placing her hand on his forehead tilting his head back so she can get closer to the space beneath his nose. Cassandra narrows her eyes trying to focus on a particularly tricky area below his bottom lip. "This is so easy" She mutters turning his face to the side again with her finger, she watches him swallow hard when she draws the blade across his jaw line. "Henry will hardly recognise you, you will look so handsome" The Seeker gives him a smile that he returns, his brother was due anytime and the Inquisitor wanted to look presentable when he greeted him at the gates of Skyhold.

"It has been a while" The Inquisitor replies trying to keep his head as still as he can when she lifts his chin to get underneath it. "I'm a different person now" He adds looking down his nose to see what she is doing.

"You are still the sweet man I've always known you to be" Cassandra replies using her finger to turn his head from side to side checking that she hasn't missed anywhere on his face and just has under his neck to do. "My sweet Inquisitor" The Seeker adds with a smile.

"But I'm not the boy he knew anymore.. I'm the Inquisitor; I have a lot of people depending on me. I'm going to be your husband.. A father.. I wasn't any of those things before I met you. I want him to see that I'm more than I used to be" The Inquisitor says with a wishful sigh. "I'm someone now, someone important.. Someone that needs to take care of the people he loves. I'm not a spoilt noble and I hope he knows I'm going to make a difference like he did" Lord Trevelyan says again.

"No matter who you think you are now, or who you have relying on you, he is still your brother and is proud of you" Cassandra leans over to wipe the blade on the sheet that he had over him, clearing it of the foam she has already removed. "You are more than he would have dreamed you'd ever be Ashton and I don't think you have to worry about him not seeing the greatness in you" The Seeker adds turning her attention back to his face.

Cassandra brings her hand up to his face gently stroking her thumb over a spot on his jaw that she has already done, she looks into his face wondering what it must be like to always be comparing yourself to an older sibling, especially an older sibling that everyone placed on a pedestal. She knew Lord Trevelyan loved his brother and worshipped the ground he walked on, but she wondered if he would ever think himself good enough to stand at his side.

"Almost done?" The Inquisitor asks biting his bottom lip again.

"Almost My Lord Inquisitor" The Seeker replies leaning back from him so she can get a better look. "Lift your head and do not move," She adds as he tilts his head up again giving her access to his throat, she feels him freeze beneath her placing his hands on her thighs again. "Nice and slow" Cassandra whispers as she places the blade against the soft skin of his throat and begins drawing it up creating a smooth cutting sound as she shaves away the hairs.

She sees his adams apple bob beneath her blade almost holding his breath in fear of moving and being cut by her and the razor sharp edge. The Seeker leans closer watching the stubble gather, mixed in with the soap on the blade as she carefully works down his throat until she thinks she has managed to get it all, she gives another small drag of the blade until she is sure she finished.

"I think I'm done" Lady Pentaghast announces removing the razor from his throat wiping it again on the sheet, she places it back in the wooden box and out of harms way when he brings his hands up to his neck checking that his head is still attached to his body.

"Nice and smooth" The Inquisitor smirks "No fatal injuries.. No blood, I think you did well," He adds bringing both his hands to his face feeling for cuts. "Thank you love" He says leaning forward to capture her mouth with his, The Seeker wraps her arms around his neck tightening her legs at his waist. The Inquisitor slides his hands under her sheet again feeling more relaxed now she doesn't have something sharp in her hands.

"Go look in the mirror" Cassandra sighs trying to pull herself away from him, she reluctantly unwraps her arms and legs letting him climb out from under her and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. She watches him stand up enjoying the lovely view of his naked back as he walks across their bedroom floor to the mirror.

"All vital facial features still present" The Inquisitor laughs rubbing his hands on his cheeks and neck again, Cassandra watches him rub his chest with his hand without thinking.

"How did you get to be so beautiful?" Cassandra sighs watching him inspect his face closer, checking under his nose and along his jaw. She sees him shake his head at her comment, anyone that looked at him agreed but he didn't see it. "Don't be so modest," The Seeker adds with a smile. Her lover was every inch of him, perfect.

"Our children will be beautiful and that will all be down to you" The Inquisitor chuckles looking over his shoulder at her. "Maybe I just have a good lineage," He adds giving her a smile.

"Well I know how handsome Henry is" The Seeker gives him her own grin when he looks confused. "I saw a picture of him, you look a lot like him," She adds as he turns back to the mirror again, hoping that he wont start asking too many questions about where she saw his picture.

"I guess there are some similarities" Lord Trevelyan shrugs at that idea, if he couldn't see his finest points naturally himself he probably wouldn't see much of himself in his hero either.

"I personally think I have the best looking Trevelyan of the three" Cassandra giggles until she sees his shoulders sink slightly at her words. "I mean out of you and Henry.." She adds not wanting to ruin his mood with any mention of the third brother.

"Well good, I wouldn't want to think you would swoon in his very presence" The Inquisitor smirks and steps away from the mirror. "I'd like to think it will always be our bed you'd be wanting to be in" He laughs.

"He's too old for me" The Seeker giggles again seeing his shoulders shake with his own laughter, she knew that she was closer to his brothers age than his, but she still knew she had the best one.

"Can you pass me that balm?" He adds looking over his shoulder to her, he watches her spot it on the dresser that he is stood next to further away from her than him.

"Have you lost the use of your limbs?" The Seeker snorts folding her arms as if to say she isn't going to be doing anything of the sort. "You can reach it from there" Cassandra huffs at him making him smile, he loved riling her up.

"Why don't you come here.. I'll let you check" The Inquisitor says turning to face her flashing her the smile that made her heart want to burst.

"I'm fine over here" The Seeker replies watching as the Inquisitor reaches for the bottle of moisturiser. "See, that wasn't so hard" She adds as his eyes meet hers, she watches him flick the top of the bottle of letting some of it drip onto the palm of his hand. "If anything you should come over here.." Cassandra adds her eyes fixed on him.

"Should I?" The Inquisitor asks with a small shrug of his shoulders, he brings his hands together rubbing his palms against each other distributing the cream evenly between his fingers. "Come here.." He says again licking his bottom lip before bringing his hands up to his face, smoothing the balm into the skin that she has just shaved.

"Why are you being so bossy?" Cassandra huffs again making him laugh, it was always the other way round and he always let her get her own way.

"I'm the Inquisitor" Lord Trevelyan smiles as he brings his hands together again getting more lotion on his fingers and palms, he places his hands on his shoulders rubbing them down his chest slowly as he sets his eyes on hers. "Don't you want to help me?" He asks tilting his head at his question watching her try to avoid his gaze making him chuckle. "You are supposed to be my advisor and my most trusted aid" The Inquisitor rubs his hands down his arms before moving his hands back to his chest, slowly sliding them down to his stomach glancing up to see her eyes moving with his hands.

"You are so.." Cassandra whines annoyed at her sweet Inquisitor and his completely ridiculously enticing ways.

"I know, Seeker" The Inquisitor replies with a smile when he watches her discard her own white sheet and climb off of the bed to approach him, standing before him as naked as he is. He takes hold of her hand drawing her closer to him so he can duck his head to press his mouth to hers, the Seeker sighs when he pulls her flush against his body and begins rubbing the lotion into her hips. She wraps her arms around his neck not even caring that he'd used the 'I'm the Inquisitor' card on her, once again.


	5. The Storm

Lady Pentaghast feels herself begin to dither when another cold gust of wind swirls around them in the usually protected courtyard of Skyhold. Even their tall walls and the usually sheltering Mountains around them were failing to keep the weather completely at bay. She glances up at the banners that are flapping angrily above them, against the stone front of the Fortress each time they are caught by another gust of wind, the flag polls making a groaning noise as they sway dangerously in the approaching storm. The Seeker feels the Commander move at her side, she looks to see that he too is looking cold but still trying to remain as upright and proud as the Commander of the Inquisitor army should.

Cassandra smiles to herself, everyone had gone to a lot of trouble for the Inquisitor for his brother's imminent arrival. There they all stood, dressed in their finest armour in the yard and the by the front gates of Skyhold. The Seeker lets her eyes rest on Lord Treveylan who is stood far from where she stands, with the Ambassador Lady Montilyet who has obviously been placed in charge of meet and greet. Cassandra wondered if this was necessary, she knew the Inquisitor was desperate to set his eyes on his brother and didn't think the public display and greeting was needed. Keeping up appearances she muses, they were obviously trying to appear to be official and like a true force.

"I can no longer feel my toes" Cullen whispers to her making her smile again. "I may need to have them removed if he doesn't get here soon," The Commander adds with a quiet chuckle from the Spymaster, Leliana who also stands with the pair.

"He sent word three days ago, he wont be far" Leliana whispers, quickly smoothing out her sleeves before placing her hands clasped behind her back again. The Seeker watches The Commander look behind him to make sure that his men are all still standing to attention and look perfect.

"He'll be here" Cassandra whispers to her friends moving to rest her hand on the grip of the sword that is hung at her waist, she glances again up at the flags that are whipping above their heads and sees that the rest of their friends and supporters have all gathered above them to watch for his arrival.

"Doesn't Lady Montilyet look pretty today?" Leliana whispers, making the Commander chuckle. "Maybe Henry will think she is you," She adds receiving a snort from Cassandra. "Remind me again why you are stood with us and she is standing at the gates, with him?"

"It would be inappropriate for me to be standing with him. I'm an advisor.. I'm one of you.. We aren't married and I'm not the lady of the house" Cassandra replies leaning to knock her shoulder against the Commanders when he laughs quietly. "She is his Ambassador, its her job to deal with guests" She huffs again when she sees Josephine place her gloved hand on the Inquisitors arm laughing at something he has said.

"You are not just an advisor," The Commander says giving her shoulder another nudge. "Maybe you should apply for the position of Ambassador" Cullen smiles wiggling his fingers slightly before placing it back onto the grip of his own sword.

"I am perfectly fine as I am" Cassandra hisses feeling her teeth start to chatter, her armour was warm but not quite warm enough against the freezing wind. "Lady Montilyet can parade him about and dress him up all she likes" The Seeker adds settling her eyes on her lover again, she watches him stand as proud as he can dressed in his finest coat but notices that he holds his hands nervously at his sides. "She can touch him and gaze at him, but he's all mine" Lady Pentaghast smiles when she sees him turn to quickly look for her, looking happier when he sees that she is still not far from his side.

"This feels an awful lot like the Winter Palace" Cullen chuckles receiving a smile from his friend, Cassandra had very fond memories of that night and the time she had spent with Lord Trevelyan.

The Seeker looks over to the Inquisition horses that have been brought out from their stables and are being held onto by the grooms, everything it seemed was being placed on show today. She sees them stamping anxiously, getting spooked by the wind that gusts around them setting them on edge. Cassandra listens to the strange whaling sound that Skyhold seems to make when a storm is about to hit, glad that soon they would be inside the safety of its walls and being able to keep the worst of the weather away from them. The Seeker sighs again thinking how wonderful it will feel to be sat with their special guest, enjoying a feast and the warmth of the Great Hall.

"Maybe we should dismiss the soldiers" The Seeker says looking to them again seeing that they are trying hard not to fidget and show that the increasingly strong breeze is getting to them. She watches a few of them glance nervously up at the sky as the dark clouds begin to roll over them, casting darkness over them. Cassandra wondered if these dark clouds were threatening to drench them.

"It wont be much longer" The Commander says his own eyes moving to his men, when they see him looking they stand even straighter and focus their eyes straight ahead. "Lord Trevelyan's brother or not, we have visiting nobility and have to be turned out to receive him" He adds nodding when he is satisfied with how they are presenting themselves.

"That does not look good" Leliana whispers watching more dark clouds gather in the sky above them. She lets out a little squeak when the first rumble of thunder can be heard and the wind rips past them again.

"We should go inside" Cassandra says quickly looking between Cullen and Leliana and then back to the Inquisitor who still stands strong with resolve. She sees Lady Montilyet lean in to say something to him, which receives a shake of his head; no he didn't want to wait inside. The Seeker hears he horses begin snorting at the sudden rumble of thunder.

"He wont move, he wants to be out here" The Commander nods "He's been excited about this for days, let him wait it out if that's what he feels he needs to do" Cullen adds placing his other hand on his hip. "I will wait with him, if you want to go inside" Cullen gives her a nod to say he would be true to his word. "You don't want to be making yourself unwell by standing out here" The Commander gives her another small smile. "I did think they made Seekers stronger than this though.." He chuckles receiving a groan from Cassandra. Her friend was so funny.

"I'm staying" Lady Pentaghast replies dryly, she sees her Inquisitor move from one foot to the other obviously suffering from the weather too but not wanting to give in. The Seeker knew he wanted to show his brother who he was now, the Inquisitor, the man that stood out in storms like a stubborn child.

The Seeker looks up to the sky again as a large fork of lightening is thrown from the dark clouds, lighting up the darkness and the courtyard with a huge flash. She closes her eyes trying to force back the memories of the night they had been caught out in a storm like this on a mission, the night that she had watched him being stabbed right in front of her and the night and days after that he had almost died. When she opens her eyes and looks to Lord Trevelyan again she sees his fists clench at his sides, he'd never been a fan of storms since then. Lady Pentaghast knew she would never forget the strange expression on her lovers face when he looked down at the blade that had been run through him and his own blood that soaked through his fingers, a mixture of confusion and regret.

"He's scared" Cassandra whispers quietly to no one but the Commander and the Spymaster. "This is like a nightmare he has" She adds biting her bottom lip, she wanted to run to him and stand at his side so he could draw comfort from her. The Seeker could usually shake her Inquisitor awake when he sat bolt up right at night screaming, sooth him with her words and her body, but she couldn't wake him from this.

"Do you care about appearances? Really?" Leliana asks placing her hand on Cassandra's back pushing her forward.

"Of course not" The Seeker hisses digging her heels in to the ground so she can't be moved. "But he does, he doesn't want anyone to know what frightens him. He doesn't want people to know so blatantly that we are together," She adds turning to look at Leliana. Cassandra directs her eyes to the sky when there is another loud rumble of thunder before the clouds open covering them all with a downpour of freezing rain.

"He loves you, of course he wants to show people that.. He needs you" Cullen adds placing his own hand on her elbow trying to help the Spymaster in directing her towards the Inquisitor. The Commander reaches to unhook her weapon from her waist pulling it close to his body. "Now go before we all get soaked, get him to come inside and we can send the men to the barracks to get dry" Cullen gives her another little shove in the right direction.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra snaps her head to the direction of the shout when she sees one of Leliana's men come running towards the main gate. The Seeker continues moving towards where Lord Trevelyan stands noticing him springing into action when he sees one of his spies desperately hammering his hands against the gate.

"Open the gates!" The Inquisitor yells signalling for him to be let in. The Seeker watches as the heavy metal gates are slowly raised before moving her eyes back to the messenger who is now on his knees on the floor, his hands clutching tightly to what she can now see is a large stab wound through his stomach.

"Maker.." Cassandra hears the words tumble from her mouth when she begins sprinting towards the Inquisitor who is now on his knees as well trying to support the man that is clearly injured. She watches as the spy grabs hold of a handful of the Inquisitors leather jacket, smearing red over where his hand makes contact. He slumps in Lord Trevelyan's arms unable to hold himself up any longer, all of them beginning to be soaked from the unforgiving rain.

"Cullen!" The Seeker shouts looking over her shoulder watching her friend realise what is going on and rushing to aid her and the Inquisitor.

"Get him to the medical wing!" The Commander barks pointing at some of his Soldiers who immediately break ranks and begin approaching the group quickly to help. Cassandra looks up at the wall noticing that all but a few of their followers have retreated inside and out of the rain.

"Tell me what happened" Cassandra hears the Inquisitor asking the messenger whose head is now rolling back and his eyes are closing. She watches Lord Trevelyan shake the man gently trying to get him to come back and get some answers. "Where is my brother?!" He shouts panic spreading across his face. "What happened?" He shouts again looking up at Cassandra and then to Leliana who has now joined them. The Spymaster looks down at the man in his arms shaking her head, he was one of her men that had been dispatched to keep an eye on the road.

"The Bandits.." The man chokes trying to lift his head, The Seeker watches her lover press his hand onto the stab wound trying to stop the bleeding. She watches the blood soak through his fingers, the same as it had done the night she'd seen him like this.

"You'll be okay, just tell me what happened.." The Inquisitor whispers to him trying to reassure the spy that he is going to be fine. "We'll get you help, you'll be fine by the morning" He adds making Cassandra sob hearing his words, he was going to die here in the yard and they all knew it yet the Inquisitor was trying to give the man some peace in his final moments. "Andraste will protect you" He adds as the man shakes his head, the rain soaking his face.

"Your brother.." The man winces in pain again closing his eyes tightly. "Your brother is dead" The man finally says looking up to the Inquisitor, with a sigh as his head rolls back again and his body goes limp in the Inquisitor's arms.

The Seeker feels the breath suddenly exit her body as she tries to process what she has heard, she sees the Commander bring his hand up to his face and hears Leliana let out a sob at her side. Henry was dead. Killed by the very same bandits that they had been trying to deal with, the very same bandits that the Inquisitor's decisions had left out on the road open to attack anyone that passed by, including Henry. Cassandra feels like everything has suddenly been slowed down and that her whole world has numbed, she watches as the Inquisitor gently lowers the man to the floor.

"Take him inside" The Inquisitor says quietly as he reaches down to place his hand over the mans eyes, closing them and thanking him for his final message. Cassandra hears a few words of prayer leave her lovers mouth as he rests his hand on his forehead. The Seeker watches as he stays kneeling in the ground, now covered in a mixture of blood, dirt and rain.

"Ashton" Cassandra whispers, any further words not forming or wanting to leave her mouth. She watches his head drop and his shoulders sink, still not moving from the position that he is in. Another burst of lightning lights up the yard again only highlighting the large pool of blood that now lays at their feet.

"Inquisitor.." Commander Cullen says quietly giving Cassandra a slow shake of his head before looking back to the Inquisitor. They watch as Lord Trevelyan takes hold of his coat sleeves in his hands dragging it off of his arms, removing his jacket completely. He quickly gets soaked through to the skin; his plan white shirt that they can see has a large stain of blood at the front where he'd cradled the man.

"You'll freeze" Cassandra whispers again seeing him just shake his head, he places his coat over the messenger trying to give his body some shelter from the storm.

"Bring me my horse. I need to help Henry" The Inquisitor replies, suddenly no emotion in his voice at all. "Bring me my horse, right now" He adds as he climbs to his feet, not caring that he is covered in mud and dirt from being on the floor. The Seeker watches as he turns to face them, his eyes cold and his jaw set in a hard line.

"Come inside" The Seeker says trying to catch his eyes with hers, she reaches a hand out to place it on his arm but he pulls away from her touch. "Ashton" Cassandra says again trying to keep the look of hurt from her face at his dismissal of her actions. She recognised the look in his eyes, it had been the look she had seen staring back at her every time she looked in the mirror when her brother had died.

"Please, Inquisitor" Leliana mumbles as he pushes past them, trying to get away from their eyes on him as they all being to realise he plans to leave Skyhold and find the bandits. They watch as he stamps towards the horses that are still stood waiting with their grooms.

"Lets not do anything hasty Inquisitor" The Commander says turning his attention back to Lord Trevelyan. "We need to deal with this properly" Cullen adds trying to place his hand on the Inquisitors shoulder but he is also shrugged away as he pushes past his friend.

"Please don't do this" Cassandra cries feeling the tears beginning to fall as she runs to keep up with him, grabbing hold of his arm trying to stop him from doing what she knows he wants to do. If he got on that horse and left Skyhold to go after the Bandits, she might never see him again. "You don't need to do this" The Seeker sobs increasing her grip on his arm, trying to pull him away from the horse he is trying to take.

"Let go of me!" The Inquisitor roars pulling his arm from her grip making her stumble. Cassandra flinches at his tone having never heard it coming from him before, her sweet Inquisitor was broken in two and all he could see was the rage. She looks to his face and sees that there is nothing but anger and the want to spill their blood.

"I can't let you do this," The Seeker cries again, feeling the rain falling onto them harder making it hard to see or think straight from the cold. "Don't make me live in a world with you not in it, If they kill you too.." Cassandra sees him falter at her words. "I can't do this without you" She cries again moving in front of him blocking his path. "Please don't leave us" Cassandra feels the grief begin to bubble out of her, seeing her love in pain was hard enough but the thought of losing him was too much. The Seeker takes hold of his shirt in her hands, placing her fists on his chest trying to get him to look into her eyes.

"Let me go" The Inquisitor says again lowering his voice, looking ashamed that he had ever raised his voice to her in such a way.

"This isn't what he would have wanted" Cassandra whispers trying to get him to see any kind of reason, she places her hands on his chest again wanting to scream at him until he had no choice but to silence her.

"You didn't even know him" The Inquisitor replies coolly placing his hands on top of hers, not to comfort his crying Seeker, not to tell her everything was alright but to try and remove her hands from him. The Seeker looks back at the Commander and the Spymaster that just look at her with sadness on their faces too; they knew they couldn't stop him. She sees her friends, soaked to the skin and unable to help in anyway to ease his pain.

Cassandra lets go of his shirt as he pushes past her again; he reaches for the horse that is stood waiting for him. He takes the reigns in his hand and places a foot into the stirrup so he can boost himself up and into the saddle. Without another word she watches as he kicks the horse into action and is past her and out of the gate before she can say anything else to try and stop him. The Seeker feels herself drop to the floor, bringing her hands up to her face as large sobs escape her lips making her body shake.

"Lets get you inside" The Commander says quietly to her as he places his hands under her arms pulling her to her feet, Cullen wraps his arm around her waist letting her collapse into his arms, her fear of never seeing the Inquisitor again displayed on her whole body.


	6. Revelations

"Ash?" Lady Pentaghast calls out when she hears the door to their quarters squeak as it opens and then closes again, she hears the sound of two heavy feet walking up the steps and the sound of a mans booted steps. "Ash is that you?" Cassandra calls out again jumping to her feet from where she sits on the edge of the bed, dropping the boots she was trying to force her still damp feet into onto the floor. The Seeker moves quickly towards the stairs ready to throw herself into her lovers arms, no matter how angry she feels for his actions the worry of his fate was much stronger.

"No, sorry.." The Commander calls in reply as the Seeker sees his head appear at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, its just me" Cullen adds as he takes the final step into the Inquisitor and the Seekers rooms. Cassandra watches him look around the room, probably wondering if she had spent the time since he had brought her here and out of the rain, destroying things. The Seeker tries to hide the disappointment and the worry from her eyes when she sees him try and give her a reassuring smile.

"Cullen.." Lady Pentaghast sighs turning to go back to where she has discarded her boots, she drops to sit on the bed again continuing to try and slide her feet into them. Cassandra huffs slightly when they still resist because her toes are still damp from the drenching she received, earlier in the day.

"I just wanted to check on you.." The Commander says cautiously, he wasn't going to ask if she was okay and the Seeker appreciated that he knew it was pointless to even ask. She wasn't okay, she was trying very hard to stop the tears from falling again and trying to not have the Commander see her fall apart, so she swallows hard. Cassandra appreciated his concern for her, he always had it and she thought he always would. He had been on the sharp end of her tongue many times and yet he still came back to her with a listening ear and comforting shoulder. "Where are you going?" Cullen asks watching her sigh angrily when she can't lace up her boots while trying to blink back the tears.

"I need to find him.." Cassandra replies trying to keep her voice even "I need to bring him home before he gets himself killed" The Seeker sniffs again feeling ashamed of her distress, her Inquisitor was going through grief that she remembered all to well and she was sitting crying over her own fear of being without him.

"Don't be ridiculous" Cullen sighs stepping further into the room, The Seeker glances up from her spot on the bed to see that he has some time ago removed his armour and is now dressed more comfortable in a shirt and breeches, she notices his usually controlled locks are looking a little unruly from the rain. He had got soaked to the skin too when they'd been waiting for Henry to arrive.

"Do not call me ridiculous" Cassandra snaps starting to feel angry, he had no idea how this felt. She had watched her Inquisitor receive the worst news that he could possibly receive; his brother had been killed because of a choice he had made. Now Lord Trevelyan was out there, with revenge on his mind, unarmed and hardly dressed for the storm that currently batters Skyhold. "I need to stop them from.." The Seeker sobs grief washing over her again. "They will kill him Cullen, he didn't take any weapons.." She adds biting her lip to try and stop herself from crying again, this wasn't the kind of woman she was. "If he even reaches them before the weather gets him" Cassandra frowns when Cullen shakes his head looking angry.

"If you hadn't noticed there is a storm outside" The Commander snaps back at her, The Seeker watches him point to the large glass window and door that leads to their balcony Cassandra follows the direction of his finger and sees the rain still pounding hard against the glass, the wind howling making the building groan under the gusts.

"I can see that" Lady Pentaghast huffs again, looking back from the raging storm outside to her boots. "He can only be a few hours ahead of me, If I can just.." The Seeker adds standing up.

"Its dark.." Cullen growls his jaw tensing when he sees her continuing with her plan, not listening to what he is saying. "There is zero visibility with the rain, you cant just walk through it" The Seeker catches his eyes with hers seeing how distressed he looks with the idea of her leaving. "You aren't going anywhere," He adds crossing his arms.

"I don't see how that is any decision of yours to make" Cassandra huffs at him again, he was a good friend but he had no right to be telling her what she could and couldn't do. The Seeker knew she had to find Lord Trevelyan, hopefully he had managed to shelter somewhere not far from Skyhold and she would be able to catch up with him and bring him home. It was a solid three-day ride through the mountains before he would even reach the road to Jader; he had no weapons with him, was dressed in only a shirt and had no food or supplies. As strong as she knows her lover is, that was suicide.

"As The Commander of the Inquisition" Cullen begins receiving a snort from the Seeker, making her roll her eyes. "I can order you to stay here" She looks at him again narrowing her eyes before turning back to reach for a coat out of the trunk at the end of the bed, if she was going to get soaked through again she might as well try and wear something warmer.

"Don't give me that," Lady Pentaghast snorts again throwing her coat onto the bed, walking to an armour rack by the window that has a collection of her weapons waiting. "You do not outrank me, Commander," The Seeker adds coolly. They were both from Orders and were both of military background, but he had no control over her in that way. "This has nothing to do with you being the Commander of the Inquisition, you don't have a say in this" She adds reaching for one of her swords deciding she was going to need to arm herself for the both of them. "Forget that it is the Inquisitor, just remember that this is Ashton. Your friend.. My.. Everything" Cassandra sighs again.

"How about as my friend, you don't do this?" Cullen asks moving further into the room trying to get in her way and slow her down, Cassandra ducks round him trying to get her things together as quickly as she can so she doesn't waste anymore time. "As your friend I'm asking you to rethink this, the storm is volatile and the path through the mountains is treacherous as it is. Let us deal with this together, we can put a group together first thing in the morning and go and look for him" The Commander sighs when she shakes her head. "He has probably taken shelter, he wont have that much of a head start and we will find him. As your friend, please let us deal with this so no harm comes to anyone else"

"As my friend you should understand I can't wait until the morning" The Seeker shakes her head again, it would be too late by morning. "As my friend let me find him.. As my friend, stop slowing me down so I can leave. He is my responsibility" Cassandra huffs when he moves into her space stopping her from moving.

"He isn't your responsibility. I know you love him but he should never have put you in this situation, he is acting out of lust for blood not caring about your feelings or the fact you would run to the ends of the earth for him. He should never let you put yourself at risk.. What if something happened to you and we lost both of you?" Cullen clenches his jaw again when she tries to duck past him again. "What if you are hurt or something happens to the baby?" Cullen sees her falter for a moment.

"He is hurting Cullen" Cassandra sighs when the Commander places both of his hands on her shoulders stopping her in her place. "Soon his anger will fade and he will be overcome by sadness and grief, I know how that feels and I need to be with him when that happens. You heard the reports, you heard how many bandits there were.. He can't do this on his own" The Seeker adds feeling him grip her shoulders.

"You may put him in even more danger by being there, if he is trying to protect you as well as himself.. I know they don't stand a chance against him, we both know he is one man with the power of an army" The Commander dips his head trying to make her look at him. "You need to stay here," Cullen whispers lowering his voice as he rubs his thumb against her shoulder.

"I can't sit here and do nothing," Cassandra sobs feeling herself begin to well up again. "I can't wait for bad news.. I can't wait for a letter telling me he's dead," She adds with a sniff. "You want me to just stay and wait for something to happen?" She sniffs again bringing her hand up to her face.

"Yes you can. He needs you to be here waiting for him, when he walks through those gates.." The Commander begins. "He needs to see the woman he loves so he knows everything is going to be okay. So you must stay here, for him and for me. If you wont stay because I order you to or because we are friends, stay because.." Cullen sighs dropping his eyes to his feet before moving his hands to her face. "Stay because I love you and the thought of you being out there is too much for me to stand. If you go after him I would have to follow.. I need you to stay because if you don't I'm going to have to risk my life for you, trying to keep you safe" He blurts out dropping his hands from her face feeling embarrassed of his outburst.

"Cull.." Cassandra replies feeling her eyes widen in surprise at his declaration of love, ashamed that he has announced it so boldly in her and the Inquisitors room and she has let him get too close.

"Don't say anything" Cullen huffs again. "Just forget I said that.. But I meant what I say, you need to stay here. I won't ask you again to think about the consequences of your actions but know that it would be putting all three of us at risk" The Commander looks at her again seeing that he has gone too far and that she is overwhelmed by his words.

"Cullen.." Cassandra whispers wishing she could say something to make him feel better, she knew he would always want her to love him back but she didn't think that would ever be the case. He was her greatest friend and someone she trusted more than anyone, apart from Lord Trevelyan, but that was where the relationship stopped.

"Commander" Cassandra looks over his shoulder at one of the Spymaster's men that has joined them. "Excuse my interruption Lady Seeker, Lord Commander.." He says again bowing his head to them both, Cassandra just lifts her hand to wave it off that it is fine he interrupted and to continue.

"What is it?" The Seeker asks looking to the man and then back at Cullen, who already seems to know what the messenger is going to say.

"He is here to tell me that my horse is ready" The Commander says catching her eyes again, he gives her a sad smile and a nod. "Isn't that right?" He asks glancing over his shoulder at the messenger.

"Yes my Lord" The Messenger bows his head again when Lady Pentaghast looks at him and then to Cullen. He was telling her she wasn't allowed to leave Skyhold and find the Inquisitor and it seemed he planned on doing just that. "Everything you asked for is ready"

"Thank you" Cullen turns his head to smile at the messenger, thanking him for letting him know like he had asked. "I came to tell you I am leaving" The Commander sighs when he sees the colour drain from the Seekers face. "I knew you would try and stop me but I didn't expect to have to stop you from doing the same" Cullen adds placing his hands on his hips. "I just needed to see you, in case I don't get the chance to add" He sighs turning his gaze from her.

"I'm coming with you!" Cassandra shouts raising her voice, she tries to move past him again but he blocks her path with his body. "You told me I couldn't go so I wont allow you to either" She snorts watching a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"This isn't up for discussion. I am going to find Lord Trevelyan and you are staying here" Cullen places his hand on her arm trying to keep her from bolting down the stairs. "I understand why you feel you must help him, but let me go in your place. I need to make amends for what happened and I need to prove my loyalty is to him and not just to you. If anything happened to you, if he knew I had allowed you to place yourself in harms way he would never forgive me." The Commander glances at her again. "I will bring him home to you, I promise you that" He adds.

"I cannot just sit here" The Seeker frowns at him, looking into his face and knowing he wasn't going to change his mind. "What am I supposed to do?" She asks setting her eyes to his.

"Wait for us" Cullen gives her a smile trying to reassure her. "The moment you hear the gate open I want you to be there waiting for me.." He sighs, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about her following him when she nods slowly.

"Be safe Cullen" Cassandra sniffs again before throwing her arms around him pulling him into a hug that he gladly accepts, she closes her eyes resting her head against his shoulder when he wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her. He was going to risk himself to find the Inquisitor but he wasn't going to let her be there when he did.

"I'm coming back," The Commander whispers placing his hands on her back, enjoying the feeling of her his arms.


	7. Home Coming

Lady Pentaghast throws herself against the door of their quarters and into the Great Hall of Skyhold, she runs as fast as her sleep deprived legs will carry her down the centre walkway, hearing the sound of her bare feet pounding against the stone floor as she sprints. The Seeker feels eyes on her, as she runs, not caring that they will be making comments about her sanity and her unsuitability to be engaged to such a man as Lord Trevelyan. Cassandra grabs hold of the handle tugging it open as fast as she can, putting all of her weight behind it trying to open it quicker than the old metal hinges and her tired body will allow.

Eight days, the longest eight days of her life. Three days had gone by in a blur as The Seeker paced and prayed, unable to do anything but watch the gates day and night for any sign of the Inquisitor and the Commander. Not able to sleep or continue to function but still needing to keep everyone else positive had drained her. When the Raven had come from Cullen on the morning of the fourth day, minutes seemed to crawl past slowly as if taunting her that the time would never come that she'd see him again. 'I'm with him Lady Seeker and we will soon return to you' The Commander had sent.

"Ashton!" Cassandra feels the words leave her lips much louder than she had intended when she stops at the top of the stone steps, glancing down to the front gate and seeing that they have been raised to allow people back into the safety of the fortress. "Please.." The Seeker mumbles continuing down the steps as fast as she dares. "Please be him," Lady Pentaghast says again as she reaches the bottom and turns to move under the archway. The Seeker had been waiting for the sound of those gates opening for days.

"Lady Pentaghast!" The Commander shouts looking up to her as he walks through the gate, walking a few paces behind the Inquisitor, leading his horse behind him on a long reign. The Seeker sees him spot her instantly, a large smile appearing on his tired face. Cassandra stops at the top of the steps when she sees him. "He's okay!" Cullen shouts to her as she directs her eyes finally to Lord Trevelyan, his own horse following his master dutifully.

"Thank the Maker" Cassandra sobs when she looks at him, he looked terrible. The Seeker notices at once that he has been badly injured, every part of him that she can see is covered in cuts and bruises and he carries himself as if he's been hurt. But as far as she could see, he was just about walking and thank the Maker, alive. The Seeker tears down the last flight of steps that stands between her and getting her hands on him, she runs across the yard not caring who is watching or the ridiculous protocol. She had torn herself apart without him, cursed him for being so stupid as to leave her and begged for his return. Even when she was sure hope would soon run out, she had refused to give up on him. Cassandra notices the Commander come to a stop in the yard handing his horse over to the groom, he looked exhausted too and as though he had been through his own ordeal. Cullen was such a good friend to them both and he had done exactly as he had promised, he'd brought the Inquisitor home.

"Cass.." Lord Trevelyan croaks when she continues to move towards him, she sees the concern on his face when he takes in her own tired appearance and the worry for him behind her eyes. "I'm sorry" He adds meeting her eyes with his, The Seeker notices his clothes are covered in blood and dirt, as is the blanket that he has wrapped around his shoulders trying to keep him warm.

"Don't talk" Lady Pentaghast replies throwing her arms around him as he engulfs her in his, she sobs as he holds her tightly against him all concerns for his injuries gone for a moment. "I thought I'd never see you again" The Seeker whispers into his neck, feeling him tangle his fingers in her hair desperate to have every part of her touching him.

"Take Lord Trevelyan's body to the Infirmary.. Have him cleaned up and prepared to be taken to Ostwick," The Commander says watching the Inquisitor and the Seeker clinging to each other as if scared to let go. He was sure there would be cross words but for now he was glad to see them back together. Cassandra diverts her eyes to Cullen when she hears him order his men, its only then does she notice they have managed to retrieve Henry and have brought him back to Skyhold. They would be sure to take care of his body and return him to his family.

"I'm sorry" The Inquisitor whispers again pressing his mouth against her head, Cassandra feels him wince beneath her hands when she gently lets go of him placing her hands on his chest. "I'm hurt.." He whispers when the Seeker looks into his face; black and swollen eyes, a split lip, cuts on his face and an angry looking gash on his head. Her poor Inquisitor has taken a battering. She sees the way his lips have chapped from being out in the weather and the coarse stubble on his face. "Most of the blood is mine," He adds ducking his head, ashamed of his actions. "But the bandits are dead" The Seeker watches him close his eyes and wince again, obviously in some considerable pain.

"Lord Trevelyan" The Commander says quietly as he approaches the pair, Cassandra watches Cullen avoid her eyes but reach his hand out to Lord Trevelyan. "You and I both need to rest.." Cullen adds as the Inquisitor removes his hand from the Seeker and places it in the Commander's outreached one. "Sleep and tomorrow we will prepare for all our trip to Ostwick" Cullen gives the Inquisitor a reassuring look the best he can muster, he pats him on the arm gently to avoid hurting him further.

"I owe you my life, twice you have returned me from death" The Inquisitor replies, placing his hand over the Commander's. "I wont forget this" Lord Trevelyan adds with a nod.

"Someone needs to keep you out of trouble" Cullen gives him a small smile before turning his gaze to the Seeker. "Do not be too hard on him," The Commander says the corner of his lip turning up. "He is punishing himself more than you could ever imagine" Cullen adds removing his hand from the Inquisitor.

The Seeker just gives him a nod, not really knowing how to respond. She was so thankful that Cullen had gone after the Inquisitor to try and find him and by the looks of the condition he had been returned to her in, The Commander had made it just in time. Cassandra glances at her lover again not able to process the battered and bruised face that stares back at her, he had killed the bandits single handed but there was no telling what would have happened to him if Cullen hadn't found him. Cullen gives them both another nod before excusing himself to sleep, trudging slowly up the stairs away from them.

"I need to write to Annabelle.. I need to tell my parents" The Inquisitor begins as he pulls away from Cassandra making her suddenly feel bereft of him. She'd waited eight days to have him back and letting go was even harder than usual. The Seeker watches him groan again when pain shoots through him, she had no idea how he had managed to make the long journey back through the mountains but she was sure the Commander had a lot to do with it.

"Steady Inquisitor" Cassandra whispers when he groans again as he tries to walk, his tired and battered body beginning to seize up. She sees him falter and look unbalanced on his feet as if he cant hold himself up for much longer.

"My mother" The Inquisitor chokes holding his bruised hands up to signal that he is okay. "I can't" He sobs as the Seeker wraps her arms around him again trying to hold him up, he lets himself be supported by her burying his face into her shoulder.

"We can do it together" Lady Pentaghast replies stroking the back of his head gently letting him sob onto her shoulder, she felt so guilty for not being with him when he was so overcome by rage but now she had to see him through the sadness. "But we need to get you cleaned up first" Cassandra whispers stroking her hand down his back, feeling that every part of him is covered in dried blood and caked on mud.

Lady Pentaghast watches him raise his head giving her a nod as she wraps her arm around his waist, her hand clutching his tightly around her neck so she can help him take each agonising step towards Skyhold.

"I'm okay," The Inquisitor, whispers trying to keep his steps even to stop the pain from shooting through his body. Cassandra wondered how deep this hurt was going, she couldn't bare to think about the injuries she couldn't see.

"Maybe we should get you checked out first.. You might need stitches and bandaging" Cassandra sighs feeling waves of worry wash over her.

"I just need to rest.. I just need to be with you" The Inquisitor replies wearily "This is becoming to regular an occurrence," He adds when Cassandra feels him look at her through his bloodshot eyes, the Seeker bites her lip and nods avoiding his eyes. She knew she couldn't let him see how much he had hurt her when he had so carelessly risked his life again.

The Seeker takes small steps letting him set their speed; there was no way the Inquisitor would have made it back on his own steam. She guides him slowly up the two sets of stone steps and through the main door of Skyhold, ignoring the whispering that begins coming from the traders and nobles that are gathered inside. Cassandra sighs to herself; she had carried him like this before when he had been near fatally hurt. How much longer could she watch him be placed in harms way? Both of them risked their lives for others nearly everyday in the field but sometimes she felt so helpless.

"You shouldn't have done that" Lady Pentaghast whispers to him trying to stop her own emotions from flying out at him, she may not be carrying physical wounds like he is but his actions had damaged her. She knew they had been the actions of a man that had just had his world torn down around him, a man that was grieving for his brother and a man that wanted to bring his brother home, but he had acted so out of character it frightened her because ultimately he had wanted revenge.

"I had to find him" Lord Trevelyan replies glancing at her face again, she had every right to be angry at him for acting so recklessly but it is the look of disappointment that the Inquisitor doesn't expect.

"You wanted to find them you mean" The Seeker replies trying to not let her feelings turn to anger, she knew his feelings well, she had felt them herself when Anthony had been murdered. She had not slaughtered so many in his name, however. "You said you didn't want more blood on your hands, now you have killed them.. If you had died Ashton.." Cassandra huffs feeling guilty for her feelings.

The Inquisitor just sighs at her side, she knew she should be comforting him through this and not trying to force answers and the reasons why from him but it bothered her. The Bandits most likely did deserve to meet their end for all of the people they had killed but until now he had shown he was a different man to the one that she saw. The Inquisitor was kind, he was sweet and compassionate, he showed understanding and most of all he showed mercy. Maybe it was the mark; maybe it was influencing him more than they knew. He had begun losing control more often.

"I need to sleep" The Inquisitor sighs again as The Seeker pushes open the door to their quarters and guides him through, letting it shut tightly behind them. Cassandra feels him slump slightly in her arms with relief to be behind that door and in the safety of their room, with her. Lady Pentaghast had no doubt the last days had been as terrifying for him as it had been for her.

"Not far now my love" Cassandra replies leaning her head to rest against his gently trying to offer some comfort after her words to show no matter what, she was at his side and loved him. The Seeker places her hand on his back and her arm around his waist helping him take each step at a time until they finally reach the top.

"I never thought I'd see this room again" The Inquisitor chuckles to himself, suddenly aware how much it hurts to do that and breath in too quickly. Cassandra watches him gaze around their bedroom, a room that had become a safe haven and a sanctuary to them both. A place that they could spend hours together away from judgement, staring eyes and responsibility. The Seeker loved it too, the way that it felt like they had the whole world all to themselves when they stood on that balcony or made love in their bed.

"You are safe here, Inquisitor" The Seeker whispers to him again when she feels his eyes rest on her, she closes them for a minute trying to gather herself. "Come.. I'll have a bath ready for you when you've got some rest" Lady Pentaghast adds as she helps him take the last few steps to their bed. She didn't care that he was dirty and their sheets were beautifully clean, she knew on many occasion the pair had fallen into their bed, soaked to the bone, without removing their dirty boots or armour because being a Seeker and an Inquisitor was an exhausting job.

Cassandra eases him gently onto the edge of the bed hearing him groan as his body bends and sinks into the soft mattress, she sees the pain on his face but knows it is no good trying to do anything with him but let him sleep. He was beyond exhausted and running on empty, she hoped a few hours would be a good start to his recovery. The Seeker looks into his face seeing the down turned edges of his mouth that she wasn't used to seeing, she longed for her big ball of sunshine to catch her eyes and give her a smile but he doesn't.

"Thank you" The Inquisitor whispers when he watches her move to her knees in front of him; slowly begin unbuckling his filthy boots. The Seeker gives him a reassuring smile as she slips his feet from them slowly drawing another groan of pain.

"You don't have to thank me for anything" Cassandra replies trying to avoid his eyes and focusing on what she is doing, she discards them on the floor as she stands up again in front of him. "Cullen came and found you, not me" The Seeker huffs as she leans over to plump a pillow for his head. "Lay back" Cassandra whispers again as she places her hands on his legs helping him lift them and shuffle his body round so he is as comfortable as he can be.

"He said he had to stop you" Lord Trevelyan replies with a sigh as he settles onto the soft blankets and furs of their bead, his head resting into the cushions. Cassandra looks to his face again and is sure she can see bliss behind his eyes, days of pain and grief still there but comfort from being back in their bed.

"Do not think it was due to some attachment I might have to you, Lord Trevelyan" The Seeker snorts making her lover chuckle again before his hands move to his ribs. Cassandra perches on the edge of the bed, placing her hand carefully over his. "I was merely terrified at the prospect of having to raise this child without you," She whispers again feeling him lift his other hand and rub it softly against her cheek.

"You would be able to do it" The Inquisitor replies setting his eyes on her again. "You are better than I am, at everything.. I make the wrong choices, I get people killed," He adds turning his eyes away from her again.

"Don't think about that now" The Seeker sighs turning her head to press her lips against the palm of his hand. "Sleep, Ashton. So that you will heal quickly and I wont ever have to be without you or contemplate again and world without you" Lady Pentaghast watches him nod slowly as he begins to let sleep catch up with him and his eyes begin to close. Cassandra knew there would always be something threatening to keep them apart, if it wasn't Corypheus, a large rift in the sky or warring Nobles It would be Lord Trevelyan himself.

"I love you both" The Inquisitor yawns, moving his hand to place on her stomach. "Don't go.." He adds as she sees the anxious look in his eyes suddenly drawing him from his slumber, the worry of being on his own and not having her at his side when she attempts to move from her position.

"I'm not going anywhere" Cassandra gives him a weak smile as she leans forward to press her lips against his forehead. "I'll still be here when you wake up, My Lord" The Seeker adds brushing her hand against his hair being careful not to place too much pressure anywhere on his bruised skin.

"Stay with me, please?" The Inquisitor asks placing his hand on her leg so she cant move, he lifts his arms asking her to give him some comfort and be close to him.

"I don't want to hurt you" The Seeker sighs when she sees he isn't going to give in, he obviously needed her to help him fall asleep like he has done so many times before. Cassandra carefully takes a hold of his hand and climbs completely onto their bed, she moves slowly as to not cause any sudden movement of his body and moves into the space next to him.

"How can I heal if you aren't with me?" He smiles as he watches her crawl into his waiting arms, Cassandra sees him wince slightly as she gently curls under his arm resting her head against his chest. She hears him sigh happily when he wraps an arm around her holding her at his side. "Just like after Haven.. In the snow" The Inquisitor sighs again making the Seeker close her eyes, what had happened after Haven seemed so long ago now. But it had been the first time she had laid in his arms and they had slept cuddled together after they'd found him close to death. He had asked for her then like he does now and she tried to help him heal with her presence.

"I'm surprised you remember that" Lady Pentaghast whispers feeling the last few days catching up on her too, she buries her head into his chest as she feels him stroke his fingers against her back.

"Of course I do" Lord Trevelyan replies bringing a hand up to her hair, smoothing the soft black strands between his fingers. "You found me.. You protected me and you took care of me" Cassandra sighs at his words, she did a lot less taking care of him than he remembered. She had broken her own promise to herself that night when she had finally allowed him to get close to her and break down the barriers she had placed around her heart. She had told herself that sleeping in his arms, with her head against his heart was something any friend would do after the event of seeing him attacked by a Dragon and potentially killed when Haven was destroyed. But they weren't just friends, and that first time of having him taken from her made her realise she didn't want to leave him ever again.

"I did nothing.. I slept" Lady Pentaghast chuckles quietly remembering the look on her fellow advisors faces when they saw her emerge from his tent. The whispering had already started to happen, the rumours had already started to circulate.

"The first time I kissed you" The Inquisitor sighs again when the Seeker curls tighter against his side. Cassandra smiles as he says this, yes he had kissed her in the shadows of the camp at Haven. It was so brief and yet so wonderful it had made her giddy "You had tried to keep me at arms length as much as possible so you didn't reveal your feelings for me" Lord Trevelyan smiles as he bends his head to press his mouth against the top of her head.

"I didn't have feelings" Cassandra snorts "I was trying to warm you up and get you on your feet so we could get moving. You were slowing us down" She sighs feeling him laugh beneath her cheek.

"Well I knew I loved you the moment I opened my eyes and saw you there" The Inquisitor whispers as Cassandra places her hand gently on his stomach.

"You need to sleep" The Seeker says again thinking he has talked too much already and should be resting, not discussing the time he knew he loved her. Although she thought she would have to question him on this, another day when he was feeling more himself, how did he manage to pinpoint the moment so precisely? "Rest my sweet Inquisitor" Cassandra whispers smoothing her hand over his stomach again.

"Until I can open my eyes and see you again" The Inquisitor replies quietly with another yawn, The Seeker continues to stroke him beneath her hand until she starts to feel his breathing even out and sleep take him.


End file.
